


Panic Room

by Mysterious_Mysteria



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Asylum, Blood Pacts, Developing Friendships, Escape, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Movie: Descendants (2015), Multi, Other, Pack Bonding, Past Abuse, Runaway, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Mysteria/pseuds/Mysterious_Mysteria
Summary: The jet black nodded, understanding completely “So…we just bond our blood together?”“Well, usually it goes as deep as a signal, or even a phrase…” Thinking for a moment, Mal then looked over the girl “Let’s make one. A phrase”Evie nodded, taking a deep breath “You do it, start it off and I’ll finish”Mal nodded, looking to her hand, holding the dagger horizontally pressing it to her skin. She paused thinking for a moment before dragging the knife across her hand. She watched as the crimson liquid began to pool, but paid no mind to it as she handed the dagger to Evie“…Panic Room”Taking the dagger, Evie did the same, pressing and thinking, before dragging the knife across her palm, blood rising up to fill it quickly. Moving closer, she slowly reached out, taking Mal’s cut hand and holding it tightly“…where all your darkest fears are going to come for you”“Today marks our rebirth” Mal spoke out, gently shaking their hands squeezing tighter to seal the bond “Where we’re no longer who people wanted us to be…but we’re who we always have known we were meant to be”
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, VK(s) | Villain Kid(s) & VK(s) | Villain Kid(s) (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. CHAPTER I

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> TRIGGER WARNING: The content in this book contains depictions of self harm, violence, abuse, mental illnesses and traumatic experiences which may not be suitable for all audiences. If you feel like this may be a danger to your health or may trigger you in any way, then I suggest you turn back now. This is your final warning.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The depictions in this story are not based off of realistic circumstances and procedures which would happen in a real life Asylum. It is the way in which I see fit to view it for the sake of my story's plot and for it to be an easier mess for me to organize accordingly. If you have had any experience at an Insane Asylum, or any Asylum in general, feel free to give tips, helpers and additional information in the comments which can help me further understand and execute my story from here on out :p
> 
> I hope you enjoy, stay safe everyone, sit back relax and lets get started~
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last thing she saw was red and black. The last thing she felt was hot liquid running from her forehead, her muscles aching and burning like they were on fire. The last thing she heard was the voice of her betrayer, talking with those who were about to take her away.

“Get her out of my sight, she’s no longer a daughter to me”

Yet as the figure walked away, she couldn’t help but feel the corners of her lips twitch upwards into a sadistic, malice laden smirk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hurt, everything hurt. But then again, what didn’t anymore? Her life was basically broken glass, that if she stepped on it would send the pain of her past shooting throughout her body in an uncomfortable and enraging agony. There was no sunlight, but it was morning. She knew because the room grew hotter by the moment…or was that just those fuckers messing with the thermostat as another test?

Whether or not it was, Maleficent’s clothes stuck uncomfortably against her moistening skin, and caused a growl to form at the base of her throat. She hated the heat. And the hotter it grew the further her blood boiled. The camera’s in every end of the room flickered to life, recording the scenes that were to play throughout the new day. In all honesty, Lost Isle Insane Asylum was the last place Maleficent thought she would end up, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a possible choice in her mind. She didn’t mind the crazy fuckers that dwelled with her, they made her feel safe. They made her feel sane.

They made her feel normal.

Picking up an object from the corner of the room, a dagger, she began hacking at her arm. Well, she would be if it wasn’t for the titanium brace that blocked each impact. It made her unsatisfied. She needed to see red. She needed to feel that burn. But ever since she arrived here, and they placed these traps on her, she’s been unsuccessful in every way possible. And you would be able to see how many times she’s tried on impulse to cut. Endless amounts of scratch marks from instruments in the autopsy room she stole littered the surface of the titanium. None succeeding to penetrate.

A large, metallic snap broke her from her thoughts. Maleficent’s head shot up, looking up towards the reinforced glass wall that made up the front of her room. Two institute members walked past her room. They were carrying someone. Tilting her head, her attempts slowly ceased. They were carrying a girl. Around her age. She was kicking and screaming like a psychopath, fists clenching and unclenching as tears streamed down her face, yet the expression she held said everything but despair or sadness. It held Rage. Revenge. Malice.

The last person she ever saw with that in her eyes was her.

As the girl was carried off towards another sanction. Maleficent got up and walked to the glass, trying to get a longer and closer look at the girl. Her skin was littered with cuts and scratches. She had blood on her face and body. Her dress of white completely ruined by the dark crimson. The two members were talking quickly and frantically, attempting to contain her. She knew how to put up a fight.

Turning back to return to her hacking, she heard the speakers above her burst to life.

“Dr. Falcon, report to Ward 667, Room 12 immediately. We have a serious situation”

Ward 667? That was the Ward right across from hers. She didn’t know where Room 12 was situated, but she did know that it was one of the padded rooms. All rooms at the Asylum which were multiples of 3 were padded. She would know. She’s in Room 12 herself on her own Ward. Each Ward had 30 rooms in them. 20 normal and 10 padded. Though they have been doing construction for all padded Wards the past 3 years.

Oh right. 4 years. Today was the “anniversary” of when she was brought into the Asylum. Happy Anniversary to her. She was brought in when she was age 16. Hasn’t come out since. 

Throughout the course of the day, Maleficent tried endlessly to break, snap, even dent the brace, but to no avail. A few times she resulted to running into the wall with her arm up, or headfirst. Still never worked. Then the room began to get colder. It was turning nighttime. Her favorite time of day. But all good things come to an end sooner or later.

“Assistant 24 and 26, please report to Ward 666, Room 12 please”

Growling, the blonde girl stood up, grabbing one of her daggers and holding it up to the door, getting in her charging stance. As the assistants came in, she lunged at them slashing at both. They were able to dodge a few of the attacks, but eventually had their cheeks slashed and one had their thigh stabbed. They contained her grabbing the weapon, throwing it aside before dragging her from her room down the corridor. She would fight back but they twisted her arm uncomfortably, allowing the brace to dig into her skin, and it hurt. As she looked up to figure out where they were headed, realization hit her. She was heading to Ward 667. But why? Was she being relocated?

Her questions were answered once they stopped in front of a door. The number on the top reading ‘12’. This was the room they were paging earlier. 

Without question, the girl was thrown into the room, the two assistants slamming, and locking the metal door behind her. Grunting, she turned banging on the door repeatedly, yelling for them to let her out. But she stopped, hearing a scuffle from behind her. Slowly moving towards the ground, she took a knife from in her shoe and examined the room carefully. The other end of the room was darkened, barely able to see anything. Maleficent slowly moved closer to the wall, eyes trained on every area of the room in case anything decided to jump out at her. She would be ready for it.

There was silence for a moment, until she heard it again. Whatever it was, it sounded heavy while it moved, as if almost dragging itself across the padded floor. Maleficent couldn’t decipher the noise, it sounded like every other noise she’s ever heard at the Asylum and it frustrated her that she wasn’t able to see what was making it. The speakers soon burst to life inside of the room

“Maleficent Bertha Thorn” A voice spoke, a female, to which said girl responded with a growl

“Do not address me by my real name, you have no right to do so” Standing up, she held the knife close to her side “And I know damn well that you can hear me”  
“Yes, we are aware of your hatred for your name, but we are not obligated to follow your instructions. However, you are obligated to follow ours”

“Like hell I will” Maleficent hissed “Who gives you the right to take away my freedom?”

“Your mother did” The woman responded coyly, a chuckle lacing her words “Or do you not remember how you got here in the first place”

“Why the fuck am I here?” The blonde grew impatient with all the nonsensical banter. She wanted nothing more to do with that disgusting woman, and she sure as hell did not want to even mention her existence

“You’re here to conduct another test for us”

“Oh, how wonderful. Are you going to stick me with more needles? Have an even sharper knife to carve into my skin?” Crossing her arms, her mouth sneered up showing her canines. Naturally sharp…or was that just her?

“If you haven’t already figured it out” The woman spoke, ignoring her questions “There is someone else in the room with you’

“Someone?” Maleficent tensed up, her gaze now focused solely on the darkness “Do you know anything about them?”

“She was only administered a few hours ago. We have minimal information on her, all we know is that her name is Evelyn Grimhilde” 

“Oh, that’s just fucking PERFECT” Maleficent yelled, clenching her fist around the dagger frowning “So not only do you drag me out of my room and throw me into another, but the room is occupied by someone who can very well be a monster--!”

“I AM NOT A MONSTER!”

Jumping, the woman pressed back against the padded wall, eyes wide as she looked into the darkness where the voice came from. It sounded scared yet full of anger…

“I’M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE, I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT!”

Maleficent crouched to the ground, placing a hand on it for support the other holding her weapon behind her as she slowly but surely moved closer towards the darkened space, still pressed against the wall. Small sobbing began in the room, sounding choked and held back. It aggravated Maleficent that she couldn’t see who it belonged to.

“Well Ms. Grimhilde, from records now given to me here, you are here due to two cases of murder, self-harm, aggressive and violent behavioral outburst and mass manslaughter. Accompanied by cases of Insomnia, Schizophrenia, Anxiety, DID and an overcome case of lung cancer. Congratulations.”

Maleficent chuckled “So I was right, you did put me in here with a monster”

The sobbing heightened in volume, sounding more like soft screams along with what sounded like ripping.

“I-I’m not…I-I didn’t mean to I swear…” The voice whispered; words choked by wet sobs “Sh-she made m-me…sh-she made me do it! She provoked me!” Maleficent’s brows furrowed as she stopped advancing. The crying was slowly fading away, instead being replaced by a slow building laugh. Maleficent gasped, eyes widening as she investigated the darkness, though she couldn’t see the source of the sound she looked into the darkness as if it were crazy.

“And she had it coming…” Laughing louder, the voice spoke out almost sickeningly happy “Both of them did…my mother was a bitch, she always has been to me. And that fucking prick of a fiancé knew the moment he stepped into my life that if he couldn’t deal with me right, then he wouldn’t have to deal with me at all” Laughing turned to cackling, and for once in her life, Maleficent genuinely feared for her own safety, something in which she rarely did.

“You ever felt that sweet, satisfying rush when blood runs down your arm?” The voice purred, and Maleficent’s body jerked when she saw what looked like something prowling back and forth as if pacing in the darkness “That gushing excitement when a clean blade slices through beautiful, flushed skin?”

It took a while, waiting and watching in the silence, before Maleficent realized that it was her being talked to. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath, responding in a low voice as not to startle the girl.

“No…I’ve never. I may be crazy but I’m not like you, nor will I ever be”

“We all succumb to weakness sooner or later. Whether we like it or not. Be prepared, your time could come sooner than you think~”

“I’m not weak” Maleficent huffed, straightening up “If anyone here is weak, it’s you for not showing yourself. Instead you’re lurking in the shadows like a coward” Standing up, the blonde frowned “But you can fix that right now”

Silence. It lingered in the room, far too long for it to feel comfortable. She waited, watching for any movement. 

That is until she felt a presence behind her. And it felt too vengeful to be a figment of her imagination. On instinct, Maleficent quickly lowered herself and swiped her leg out behind her. Though expecting there to be nothing and brush it off as her head playing tricks on her, she was surprised to hear a ‘thud’. Quickly backing up against the wall, she assessed the situation. It was a body, the girl. As she rose from the ground, Maleficent saw what seemed like a knife in her hand. But she wasn’t focused on the knife…

She was more focused on the girl’s face

The light gathering in the room illuminated her face just enough that she saw her features better. Her hair was black, a deep jet black that framed her face down in curls. Though parts of it were matted and caked with dried blood. Her bright blue eyes blazed with anger yet beneath the surface she could see they held despair. Complete helplessness and confusion. Like she was uncomfortable in her own body and didn’t want to be herself anymore.

As she stood up Maleficent was able to get a clear perspective of the girl, she was shorter than her, that was certain. Her skin was fair, almost ghastly the only sign of life being the flushed red on her elbows, knees and fingers. Her dress looked expensive, as in awfully expensive. It’s been a long time since she’s seen clothing other than the disgusting and drab monochromatic tops and bottoms, they owned at the Asylum. Just because there are patients with severe epilepsy doesn’t give them the right to have everyone wear dull colored clothes. It’s been so long that she’s forgotten most colors. The only ones she knew now were white, grey, black and brown. Not mentioning her own simple blonde hair.

Maleficent snapped out of her haze enough to step out of the way, the black haired girl thrusting the knife quickly where she was standing, instead penetrating the wall behind her. 

Maleficent took the time to grab her forearm and twist it, wincing once the jet black let out a sickening scream of pain, before proceeding to push her towards the ground. The girl thrashed and screamed once she did so, swiping the knife through the air in random motion. The woman disarmed her, now pinning her hands above her head as she grunted, struggling to keep the thrashing female at bay.

“LET ME GO!” She yelled, kicking and screaming, which hurt Maleficent’s ears so much to where she thought they were bleeding “LET ME GO!”

“NOT UNTIL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” Maleficent pressed harder into the girl’s wrists, clenching her teeth. She pressed her knee down onto her lower stomach, and although she received a couple of kicks, she withheld 

“GET OFF OF ME, PLEASE!” Her thrashing soon began to die down, simmering into simple clenching and unclenching of fists, uncomforting body ticks and gentle sniffling. It dawned on Maleficent then that she was beginning to cry. Wait, what?

Why was she crying? Wasn’t she just yelling and trying to kill her a couple of seconds ago? 

“Please, it hurts…” Raising a brow, Maleficent examined the girl’s body, and sure enough, she was clamping down onto both her wrists, the pair seeming to share multiple strokes that were still red but closed up. Understanding, she slowly moved off backing away from her to sit at a distance. Her gaze followed the black haired girl as she sat up, gently tracing over the lines. 

“…are they recent?”

Blue eyes met green as they made eye contact for the first time, confusion creasing at her brow

“What…?”

“Are they recent…your cuts?”

Looking to her wrists for a moment, the girl covered the marks with her palm, looking away. Letting out a sigh, Maleficent crossed her legs in front of her.  
“If you don’t want to talk about it, then you don’t have to” Leaning back against her arms, the blonde looked around the room. Nothing much really to see except for walls and floors of padding. There was an installed bathroom at the farthest corner and nothing else, No windows, stationery…just an empty room.

“Yes…”

Turning her attention back to the girl before her, Mal tilted her head 

“By how much?”

“About a day or two…I’ve lost track…I don’t bother counting them anymore”

Maleficent bit down on her lip. Okay now what? She’s never really had to hold a conversation with anyone before…well she’s never tried to hold a conversation with anyone before…okay fine, she’s never held a conversation in general with anyone but herself before. 4 years at an Asylum doesn’t only drive you mad, you gain more voices in your head than you entered with.

“So…” She started, rubbing the back of her neck “Your name is…Evelyn?”

“NO!” Jumping, Maleficent moved back a bit at her outburst. The jet black took a deep breath before shrinking back down “No…well yes that is my name but…I hate it…it reminds me of who I was in the past…and whoever that was I hate her and I never want to know her again…”

“I get how you feel…” Maleficent straightened up, moving closer towards the girl. Not too close though “I despise my real name…Maleficent…it reflects all of the things I did…who I became…What it’s made me into…”

The pair slowly regained eye contact, staring for a few moments. Mal again, was first to speak

“How about…we create new names for ourselves?”

Raising her head, now intrigued, the girl tilted her head slightly “What…what could we possibly change them to?”

“Something us but not quite us” The woman sat up, fully confident her fear dispersing “A hint of our past yet an open road to our future”

A small smile made it’s way to the fair girl’s rosy lips, coaxing the smallest trace of a smile tugging the corner of Maleficent’s lips “Alright…so what would you call me?

“Hmm…” Rolling her eyes around for a moment to think, she clicked her tongue 

“How about…. Evie”

Perking up a bit, the girl looked to the ground

“Evie…” She repeated, getting the feel of the new name on her tongue “Evie…Evie” Smiling, she gently bounced in place “I like it”

“That’s…that’s good!” Maleficent said, rocking back and forth seeming playful now 

“Okay, okay now for you” Pursing her lips, Evie tapped her fingers against her calf, not in any specific pattern, just tapping.

“Mmm…Mal”

Blinking for a moment, it took the blonde to register the new name. 

“Mal…”She spoke out, to which the fair girl nodded slowly, smile growing brighter on her face “Mal…I-…I like it” Now fully relaxed and confident, she took the dagger from her side

“Do you…know what a blood pact is?”

Evie shook her head, brows tilting down curiously “What is it?”

“It’s basically a bond…you’re bound by blood, and if the bond is broken you pay for your betrayal by spilling your blood”

The jet black nodded, understanding completely “So…we just bond our blood together?”

“Well, usually it goes as deep as a signal, or even a phrase…” Thinking for a moment, Mal then looked over the girl “Let’s make one. A phrase”

Evie nodded, taking a deep breath “You do it, start it off and I’ll finish”

Mal nodded, looking to her hand, holding the dagger horizontally pressing it to her skin. She paused thinking for a moment before dragging the knife across her hand. She watched as the crimson liquid began to pool, but paid no mind to it as she handed the dagger to Evie

“…Panic Room”

Taking the dagger, Evie did the same, pressing and thinking, before dragging the knife across her palm, blood rising up to fill it quickly. Moving closer, she slowly reached out, taking Mal’s cut hand and holding it tightly

“…where all your darkest fears are going to come for you”

“Today marks our rebirth” Mal spoke out, gently shaking their hands squeezing tighter to seal the bond “Where we’re no longer who people wanted us to be…but we’re who we always have known we were meant to be”

Smiling Evie nodded, so did Mal. As they both released, the door suddenly swung open. Two assistants came in grabbing Evie up and holding her down, causing the girl to scream. Growling Mal got up to push them off, only for two more to enter and restrain her. Mal thrashed against their hold and yelled once they saw them inject a white serum into Evie’s neck. Slowly the jet black stopped thrashing and seemingly fainted onto the floor. Mal grunted, struggling to get over to her, only to feel a stinging prick against her neck. Slowly she felt weak, getting drowsier by the second, before finally her vision dimmed and all went dark.


	2. CHAPTER II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> “…Panic Room”
> 
> Taking the dagger, Evie did the same, pressing and thinking, before dragging the knife across her palm, blood rising up to fill it quickly. Moving closer, she slowly reached out, taking Mal’s cut hand and holding it tightly
> 
> “…where all your darkest fears are going to come for you”
> 
> “Today marks our rebirth” Mal spoke out, gently shaking their hands squeezing tighter to seal the bond “Where we’re no longer who people wanted us to be…but we’re who we always have known we were meant to be”
> 
> Smiling Evie nodded, so did Mal. As they both released, the door suddenly swung open. Two assistants came in grabbing Evie up and holding her down, causing the girl to scream. Growling Mal got up to push them off, only for two more to enter and restrain her. Mal thrashed against their hold and yelled once they saw them inject a white serum into Evie’s neck. Slowly the jet black stopped thrashing and seemingly fainted onto the floor. Mal grunted, struggling to get over to her, only to feel a stinging prick against her neck. Slowly she felt weak, getting drowsier by the second, before finally her vision dimmed and all went dark.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, she awoke to the feeling of pain. Her body ached, every inch of her muscles burned. She could barely remember what happened, all she could recollect was that one moment she was with her new friend…

Friend…

Why was that word so foreign yet…so satisfying? It felt taboo running through her head, yet it couldn’t stop repeating constantly, banging against her skull.

Or maybe that was just her headache

Sitting up, the blonde rubbed her neck, wincing at the residual sting from the syringe. She was back in her Room. It was cold, like freezing cold. Way too cold for it to be considered nighttime. Letting out a shudder, rubbing up and down her arm, she glanced around, spotting the thermostat on the wall before marching over towards it. It was in a reinforced glass case considering the last time the temperature went haywire, she ripped it right from the wall. Now, the Asylum took more appropriate measures keeping her out but the thermostat in.

Reading the temperature, she growled. 17 degrees. How wonderful. A temperature she could barely function in. The cold made her stiff, it “froze” her brain preventing her from thinking rationally, Which, to put in simplified terms, the colder it was, the more dangerous and aggressive Mal became. Grunting, she punched the glass multiple times, trying her best to get past but to no avail. All it resulted in was sore and bruised knuckles.

Pacing back and forth, she went over towards her usual corner, reaching under the cushions to grab one of the weapons. The Asylum still didn’t know where she kept all of her weapons. She times the cameras everyday to make sure that before they turn on, she took out her desired instrument of choice, then concealed the area well. Since the cold was getting to her, her mind began to empty, go blank. Void of any rational thought. Instead of beginning to slash away at the braces, she slowly looked towards her hand

Skin.

Perfectly smooth untouched skin, free of any markings, any cuts.

A beautiful canvas to make her beautiful art.

Pressing the knife to her knuckle, she pressed down, biting her lip at the pain ripping through her freshly sliced flesh. That is until she saw the corner of her hand. Something looked raised. Raising her eyebrow, she turned her hand over and her eyes creased. 

There was a cut. A large cut across her palm. When did that get there?

Then she remembered

‘Panic Room…’

‘…Where all your darkest fears are going to come for you’

Her pact.

She remembered. Black hair. Blue eyes. Fair skin. The despair deep within those eyes yet the way they lit up once given their name of rebirth.

Evie.

Mal.

Slowly placing the knife down, she gently ran her fingers over the jagged skin. It was still open, but the blood was mostly dried. Meaning she hadn’t been taken for long, if anything it looked recently dried up already beginning to close at its edges. Why is it that the first time she ever met anyone in her past 4 years, it was always met with violence? And then this black-haired girl, just as broken, scattered and dangerous as she was had to flip her switch in no time at all? It confused her…

Getting up from her place, she attempted to find any indication what time of day it was. Though it didn’t help, the clock showed 10. Not telling if it was AM or PM. The only thing promising about the time was that the speakers weren’t on. Whenever it was nighttime, they would cut off all speakers in certain Wards, only playing music for those who had severe insomnia a couple rooms over. 

Moving over to the side of her door she slowly broke apart a piece of the wall, revealing a panel which when opened, showed a mass of wires and triggers. Ever since she tried to escape last month the Asylum had been taking every measure possible to upgrade her door. This time they had it keycard activated from the outside. It took her weeks to figure out how she would get out from this one. But after careful analyzing, she found a way to access it from the inside. Thing was she needed a keycard.

Luckily, she already thought ahead and swiped as many as she could. Three may not be a large number but it was enough tries for her for the next few days. If she’s lucky the next few weeks. Taking one of the three cards she had hidden in random pads around the room, she moved it to hover across a small plate with a couple of sensors over it.

As a small beep sounded, she heard what sounded like a compressed hiss, before an unlatching. Looking to the door, a smirk made its way to her face. Pocketing the card inside of a slot she had self-installed into the collar of her shirt, she moved slowly towards the door. Bracing against it, and applying force, she pushed. She thanked every star that the doors at the Asylum were silent, a little addition that was their downfall which they never bothered to change due to protocol.

Looking down the corridor, she took a deep breath stepping out into the quiet. Then a sound brought a burst of glee in her chest.

Music, drifting down the hallway. 

It was nighttime. Perfect. But that only brought its own bag of concerns.

Night guards. They had rotational patrol of all the Wards. And at 11 they would be down on hers. She had an hour to trek her marked route to make it at least a little farther than she had before they would sound the alarms to find her. Closing the panel and concealing it well, she stepped out closing the door behind her carefully, beginning her walk.

First she had to round the corner past the testing room, head straight down the corridor past the room with those who had Insomnia, make her way through those with ADHD and then find her way further from there.

The last time she made her way down there, one of the patients began violently tapping against the glass with a metal fork she had stolen, alerting every guard in the area.

She was gonna try to find a route that didn’t include going past the ADHD Ward. 

Quickly pacing herself after reaching the Ward for those with Insomnia, pausing to enjoy the beautiful music being played, she stopped at the entrance to the ADHD’s and thought. She could either make her way down the Female Psychotic Ward or try her luck going through the Male Ward. She didn’t know which Male one she would have to go through first though.

Well on one hand, going through the Female Psychotic Ward would be shorter, but on another hand the screams…

Yeah, she would rather take her chances going through a random Ward of males.

Mal walked down the hall, slowly pushing her way through the doors and paused.

There were a lot more of them in here than she thought

This didn’t look like any specified Ward for males, simply a Ward like hers. Random females with no one reason to be at the Asylum. Walking through the Ward, she glanced through at all the Rooms. A couple of the males saw her and immediately moved closer to get a look. Some cat-called her, complimented her, and of course there were those who had to get a bit of sexual talk in the mix.

Rolling her eyes, Mal just walked through ignoring some of them, but played along giving a small hip sway and slowed her pace to a saunter. Egging on a few rock heads always brought her satisfaction regardless of the gender. Of course, that more than caught the attention of the men, their eyes following her for as long as they could

“I’m escaping boys, nothing to see here” She spoke out, earning a few encouraging hoots of excitement 

As Mal walked closer to the end of the room, her eyes couldn’t help but trail to one certain Room. It was large, darkened a bit at the back but bright near the glass. Stopping she looked in through the glass, glancing around. There was someone at the back corner of the room. A large silhouette. And from the darkness seemed to rise smoke.

After a while, the body moved upward and slowly began advancing from the darkness. Its figure began taking form. Of course, Male. But much more built than the others. He had tanned skin, almost a mocha color, a hard six pack and toned biceps, considering he had no shirt on. He was much taller than her. About a foot taller than her. As he moved closer to her, she took a slight step back. Not out of fear, but simply to get a full view of the beast before her, keeping her hands against the glass.

He had long hair, falling over his shoulders, uncontained and strewn about. He looked of Arabic decent but had beautiful Asian like eyes, and a jawline that if he tried hard enough could cut someone. As he pressed an arm against the wall looking down at her, Mal felt almost intimidated.

Almost.

“Hello. Snake Eyes~” He purred with a coy smile “What brings you around these parts? Lost?”

“Funny” Mal spoke back, low enough to match his own coy, playful tone “I don’t recall having a curfew to follow” Moving her hand up against the transparent blockade, the boy moved his down to press it against hers “What are you in for?”

“More things than you can count~” He chuckled, brushing some hair out of his face

“Examples?”

“Theft…Abusive Home Life…Murder… and a little bit of Arson”

“How connected are the last two?” Mal chuckled, tilting her head

“I’ll leave that up to your imagination”

“Thanks for at least giving me something to” Motioning to his body, he smirked 

“Didn’t know you were staring~”

“Don’t push it” She purred softly, stepping away from the glass “The name’s Mal, by the way”

“Jay’ The boy spoke simply, stepping away from the glass leaning against the wall. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out what seemed to be a box. But upon bringing it to his mouth and taking a long pull, blowing out the smoke, the blonde was interested 

“What’s that?” She asked, moving closer to get a better look. Jay smiled, holding it up to show her

“It’s called a vape” Bringing it to his lips, he took another pull, puffing out the smoke against the glass with a chuckle “It’s supposed to be a substitute for smoking. I enjoy it way more than the real thing so it’s serving its purpose well”

“It looks sweet” She chuckled “Maybe when I break out of here, I’ll try it sometime”

“Good luck” Glancing to her, he made a sign connecting his fore and middle finger to his temple, before moving it away “Hope to see you around”

“Same” She responded, copying the same hand movement, and beginning to walk out.

Then the alarms went off.

Shit, guess she’s going to have to speed run her way through here. Bursting through the door, she dashed for the nearest corner and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. But just as she stopped, she heard footsteps coming down her way. Grunting, she jerked down a dark hallway running as best as she could weaving through the darkness. Of course, while she did so she, ran into something hard. It hit her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. 

Gasping, she held her stomach staggering back. But as luck would have it, she felt her arm get pierced by something sharp. Squinting on hearing the footsteps get closer. She ducked behind a wall, trying to figure out her surroundings, anything that would give off any indication to where she was. But there was nothing. Right as she was about to run off again, hands clamped onto her from behind. As she struggled, she felt the familiar prick at her neck before everything went dark.

Once more, Mal woke up in the cold. Not as cold as before but still enough to nip at her skin. Groaning, she rubbed her head sitting up slowly 

“Fuck…”

“Oh, thank God”

Straightening up, Mal instantly got hostile, looking around to see who the voice belonged to. Though when she tried, she winced. Why was her neck so stiff? And why did it hurt like a bitch? Wait…where was she anyways?

It looked like she was in her room, but she wasn’t.

“Hey, over here”

Turning her body, Mal gasped wincing, reaching down to press a hand to her stomach. She couldn’t move her head down without it hurting but it felt like she was bound with cloth from the hip up to below her chest. Feeling around she felt similar on her right forearm and raised it to see gauze wrapping around her arm. Looking up, it took a moment to focus on whatever it was before her, but once the fuzziness cleared, she was surprised.

“Evie?”

“Hey, you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” The jet black moved a bit closer to her, examining her body to make sure she was alright

“Like absolute fucking shit” Grunting, Mal slowly sat up against the wall “How did I get here?”

“They just threw you in here while I was sleeping…I was so confused and rushed over as quick as I could to help since you were hurt and bleeding, but they restrained me and told me I wasn’t allowed to touch you…”

“So then, how did I get all of this care?”

“I helped you” Evie smiled, moving to sit in front of the girl “When I went to the medical Ward earlier, I swiped a few items since I realized this place treats you like absolute shit…so I decided to get the needed items to treat myself. Though, I guess they came in handy for an entirely different reason”

“But I thought that you weren’t allowed to touch me?”

“Oh, I wasn’t…but then next thing I know I blanked out and when I zoned back into reality, they were both on the ground bleeding, calling for assistance” Evie pursed her lips, bringing her knees to her chest “They were talking about you running off again…what’s that all about?”

“Oh…I was…trying to escape” Mal bit her lip looking away now feeling bad. To make a blood pact for her to now be caught and have to tell Evie what she did felt like the ultimate betrayal…

“Did you find anything useful?”

Raising an eyebrow, Mal turned to face the woman again “What?”

“Trying to escape, did you find anything useful?”

“Y-yeah, I heard what you said it’s just…” Running fingers through her blonde hair “You’re not…mad?”

“Why would I be? I would do anything to get back out of this hell too…I haven’t even been here a full week and I want to kill myself just to get out” Chuckling, Evie played with a scab on her knee. Thinking Mal pressed her lips together firmly before looking around the room. No cameras. No audio playing. It was still nighttime. Perfect.

“Come with me”

Stopping right when she was about to rip off said scab, Evie looked up to meet eyes with the blonde.

“This could be a new start for us. A chance at gaining a new life, being different from what we were brought up to be! Imagine, being able to see the world again, experiencing the sights, the smells. All of it can be ours again, Evie” 

“M-mal, I’ve never broken out of an Asylum before, less so by myself…”

“Who said you’re going to do it on your own?” Mal laughed dryly “I’ve been doing this for years. I’ve gotten far but not far enough. With you, I feel like we can do it” Holding up her hand, she nodded “What do you say?”

Looking to her hand, Evie took a deep breath, gripping her hand and holding it tight “I say, let’s break out of this bitch”

Nodding Mal got up and examined Evie’s door, snickering “Right, you’re new. They have a simple key accessible lock on your door. I can teach you how to break out of this is a breeze”

Chuckling the jet black stood up walking beside the door “Don’t worry, I got it covered. I’ve studied lock picking ever since I was 10” 

Surprised, Mal scoffed a laugh “Well then, you’re set for the first part. Now it’s just for me to get a layout for you of my route. We’ll take shifts, every three days we take turns escaping, then we vary the numbers, so they don’t catch on to a pattern, that’s how they get confused”

“Sounds good. What to do if we get caught?”

“Just let it happen, for me they’ll just toss me into my room again and probably make plans to change the style of my door lock. But since you’re new, the first couple times you try to escape, they won’t take it on as something serious and keep your door the same until around the third time you attempt” Leaning against the door, Mal chuckled “Trust me, Once we get everything together, you and me? They won’t know what hit ‘em”

After Mal was taken back to her cell, she got to work attempting to mark her route as best she could. There wasn’t much surface for her to work on, nor anything for her to work with, but luckily, she managed to swipe a pencil from the Medical Ward and a piece of paper. It was only one piece, but something was better than nothing.

She marked the route she took, sketching the area as best as she could. In all honesty, Mal was an amazing artist. She drew and sketched so much before she was brought to the Asylum. It was the one thing that kept her sane in all the chaos. Now that too was taken away from her, and she was not happy about it.

‘Focus Mal, you have a job to do. Not only for you anymore’ 

Occasionally, there would be members of the Asylum who would pass by to check in on her. She would give off a low growl warning them to back off. She swore she was not part animal but if the time came she could most definitely become like one. Night fell once more on the building, and Mal though she would not try to escape twice in a row, simply had to deliver a message. It was only the second time she escaped with this door on, and already knew they were making plans to get a new one. So, she only had a limited amount of escapes. Opening the door, she made her way to Ward 667, tapping on the glass looking inside.

A while passed before from the dark emerged the jet black. She was wearing a completely different dress from the old, blood covered white. It was a dull mint colored dress, stopping at about her knee with long sleeves. Her hair was strewn about on her shoulders, quite neat and she had small heels on her feet. Walking to the door, Evie plucked a hairpin from her head, twisting it for a moment between her fingers afterwards inserting it into the lock. It only took a couple of seconds before the door popped open and Mal slipped inside.

“Alright, here it is” Holding out the paper, Evie nodded taking the parchment overlooking it, surprise written on her face

“Wow, this is…really detailed and beautiful. You’re an amazing artist, Mal” Smiling, she placed the map in a concealed pocket under her dress skirt. Not knowing how to take the compliment, the blonde scoffed turning to hide the oncoming blush.

“The map showed how far I’ve gone, the further you go I want you to record it down as a bullet point beside the sketch” Holding out a pencil, Evie took it placing it in her hair “I’ll visit it when it’s my chance to go, and sketch the updated co-ordinates on a clean paper. Perks of having Schizophrenia, you get taken to the Medical Ward often for it to be checked out once there are no signs of it being displayed, there’s paper everywhere in there”

“Anything I have to worry about?”

“Well, unless you get nervous around boys, you should be fine going through the Male Ward…”

“B-…boys?”

Glancing to the girl. Mal tilted her head seeing the nervous expression on her face before she pressed her lips together remembering. 

She…killed her fiancé. 

“Oh well…you won’t have to worry. I have an acquaintance there. His name is Jay, and he’s very…suspiciously sweet, and not like the other walking dicks who just want a piece of you” Mal took Evie’s hand, shaking it gently to solidify her assurance “Everything will be fine. Just remember, they aren’t all bad”

‘They’re men, Mal” The jet black deadpanned “They’re all the same…”

“Not this one” Turning her head, Mal let out a small hum of satisfaction hearing the music once again drift down the hallway “Alright, showtime” Walking to the door she looked out for any guards, ushering the girl out. Closing her door behind her securely, the blonde walked with her the short distance to her room

“The guards always come down on our Wards at 11. Since it’s early 8, you have plenty of time to chart, plus a little bonus if they realize you aren’t in your cell. Seeing as how you’re new and you’ve been in the darker most part of your room, they may be stupid enough to brush it off as you just sleeping. But they’ll mainly be looking out for me, so once I’m in my cell, you have nothing to worry about. But still look out for guards” Stopping at her door, Mal gave a small nod to the girl

“And if you hear the alarms go off, just run and hide. That means they’re looking for you”

As Mal slipped inside of her Room, closing and locking her door, she stood pressing her hand against the glass. Evie walked closer, doing the same with a smile and a nod before stepping back turning to walk off. Her first attempt at breaking out, No. Her first attempt at breaking out of an Asylum? Absolutely.

Following the map ever so often, Evie weaved her way through the darkened corridors, on the look out in case there were any sign of guards patrolling the area. Stopping at the center of a three way, she glanced down at the sketch with a sigh. This was were she made the turn into the Male Ward. Pocketing the parchment, Evie walked up to the door and slowly but surely pushed through. Once the doors closed behind her, she froze.

There were so many Males

‘Evie, it’s a boy ward, of course there’s going to be a lot of males…’

Huffing, she advanced, eyes set on the other end of the room with a door. Every boy gawked at the jet black, and honestly who wouldn’t? She was beautiful in both looks and figure. Literal definition of eye candy. Glancing at all the boys inside of their Rooms, she did her best to not wince or grimace at their childish behavior. But on a whole, she felt safe knowing that she was out of their reach, which instilled a hint of relief.

She gave a couple of smiles and a few waves to the boys. Mal was right, not all of them are as cruel as the one’s she’s been exposed to… 

Getting to the end of the room, she gasped stopping in place. The last room at the end of the Ward contained a boy. Much fitter than the others and honestly looked like he could kill someone. Swallowing hard, she began to tremble slightly as her feet moved, though stiff they managed. As she kept eyes on the boy, he did the same to her, taking a pull of whatever device he had in his hand, blowing out a puff of smoke. 

“Another one? Gee, do they treat you girls like shit on your Ward?”

Freezing up on hearing his voice, Evie, mentally cursed herself. Why of all places she had to freeze she froze right in front of this specific room? Thinking the only best option now is to respond, she turned to face him, instead having to look up to do so. 

“T-to simplify…yes”

“Aww, is the princess scared of me?” He chuckled, leaning against the glass “Fellas, I think she’s scared of me” The boys began to erupt in laughter, some hitting the glass trying to catch their breath

Then, they were all instantly silenced by the sound of a loud ‘bang’

Evie was fully in front of the glass, fist connected to glass, a grim expression painted on her face as she glared at the boy on the other side

“Don’t EVER call me princess again” Evie spat, venom laced in every word “You do NOT own the right to call me any name you desire, especially that. So do not think for a second that you can re-name me. I HAVE a name and it’s Evie” As she huffed, nose flaring for a moment, a few of the males murmured excitedly watching the scene. 

The boy simply tilted his head before letting out a laugh, which startled the female

“Well aren’t you just precious” He spoke, fanning himself “I think I just might be tearing up a little” Leaning back against the wall he chuckled “I’m just pulling your hair. Damn, you girls are so emotional. Well, not you and Mal of course”

Tilting her head, Evie stepped back “Wait…you know Mal?”

“Oh boy, do I. That girl has an attitude that can last her a lifetime, not to mention that body, rocking that must be a blast” Puffing out another cloud of smoke, he turned to look at Evie “Do you know her?”

“Yeah, she’s my…” Pausing, Evie bit her lip, thinking for a moment, this shouldn’t be that hard to say but then again, she’s never really had a real one “My uh my… f-…friend”

“Don’t sound too sure”

“Well, she is. It’s just that I uh…I’m not used to saying something so…positive out loud”

“Well when you see her again, tell her Jay said ‘Hey’”

Eyes widening, the jet black gawked “YOU’RE Jay?”

“Ah, I see she’s talking about me” He grinned “Hear that fellas, after 15 years I’m finally popular around here” Some of the boys laughed while others rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Evie chuckled briefly.

“She talked about meeting you, how you’re a cool guy and what-not”

“Well, I would understand why” He grunted, flexing his arms “I’m kind of a big deal around here. An Alpha male if you may”

“Well Alpha male, you enjoy your night with the boys… I have an escape mission to plan”

“You too? Must be fun trying since you almost always seem to get caught” Evie rolled her eyes starting to walk to the exit 

“You should join us sometime. It’ll be fun…but I’ll tell Mal I saw you and that you said…’hey’. She’d like to hear back from you” Waving, all of the boys cheered her on, some blowing kisses on her way out. Evie stopped at another intersection upon leaving and glanced at the map. Nothing beyond here, Guess this is where she blazes the new trail. Choosing to turn left she walked a good way, almost running into a couple guards but ducking away just in time. 

Though every time spiked her anxiety a lot more than it should.

She was definitely on the boys’ side. All rooms passed had males, some not caring enough who she was, others seeing her and instantly drooling. Then there were the few that just gave her a nod of approval with a silent ‘good luck’. Evie never had a good experience with men in her life, what with her father…and her fiancé…plus her ex-boyfriend…s…

Sighing, Evie rubbed her arm. She’s never been successful with love and convinced herself she never will be. Which was the saddest thing for someone like her to say since love was her one true aspiration in life. Having someone to laugh with, someone to hold, to whisper you to sleep at night, kiss you awake in the morning. Someone to hold you during your night-terrors, and to calm you down during anxiety attacks.

For Evie, she wanted all of that. But at this point she just wanted someone. Anyone. Sadly, choosing the easiest way out released her of future heartache. Shaking herself from her sorrow, she treaded on making sure to mark down where she went in bullet point. Her focus was then broken by the sound of a lash. Yes, sadly it was one of the most distinctive sounds Evie knew. Creeping closer to the source, she came up to a long wall, there was a solid, walled off area at the bottom, but the entirety of the top was glass. The woman inhaled deeply, getting down on all fours, beginning to crawl on the ground slowly. Each time she heard a lash though, she froze internally wincing, memories flooding back to her.

At the end of the hall there was something promising. What looked like a large paper on the wall in a glass case? If that was what she thought it was, then this was more than worth the sore feet and uncomfortable memories. Increasing her speed, she was set on getting to that case.

That was, until she heard a loud cry.

Stopping, Evie slowly glanced up to the glass above her. She wanted to, she really wanted to. But she only had so much time…but of course, curiosity got the best of her

Moving up slowly, to where only her eyes would be visible, she looked around getting a feel of the room. It looked like a Room from the Medical Ward, but it was just a random room in a hallway not connected to anything specific. There were tables, purely white with many different instruments. Knives, scalpels…rope…rags…chains…? What kind of a room…?

Jumping, Evie looked to the far end of the room, squinting not being able to see much. The shapes looked like nothing she’s seen before, but they were definitely human. Raising up to get a closer look, she tilted her head. There was…something on a table, something big surrounded by three figures. A person…

Then, in a sickening realization, her vision focused on what was happening…

There was a boy, fair skin, short black hair, on a table…two doctors holding clipboards while one had…a whip in their hands…the boy cried out, hands chained to either end of the table, feet bound together by rope. He struggled against the binds, tears streaming down his face, his back with barely any fair color of skin, but more with the pooling and dripping crimson. Evie covered her mouth eyes wide as she witnessed what was happening. Once she saw the doctor’s hand raise with the whip, she quickly ducked behind the wall, tears forming in her eyes mouth kept covered, before hearing the sickening crack and loud, pleading scream. 

It was too much; she couldn’t watch anymore. She had to get to the end of the hall, and she had to get there fast. Getting on all fours now each movement was either halted or trembling the more she endured the screams and the cracks. Almost tripping, she got up and booked it to the end of the corridor, quickly marking this place on the makeshift map Mal had made and folded it multiple times, placing it in her skirt pocket.

Arriving to the corner, she stopped to catch her breath, bracing against the wall…since when was the wall so smooth? As she raised her vision, Evie swore all breath left her body.

The glass case…the paper inside…

It was a full map of the Asylum.

Gasping, a large smile made its way to the jet black’s face, jumping in place she then mentally slapped herself. No celebrating. Not yet.

Trying to open the glass case, she struggled fingers trying to grip an edge. Upon closer inspection though, she realized that it was completely sealed…the only way she was able to get in was to break it.

Fuck everything.

Panicking, Evie’s anxiety built. She was in a foreign place, with doors along almost the entire hallway. Any noise would have her taken back in no time. Glancing down she thought, she would have to break it, take the risk. But with what? There was nothing she could use that was nearby…

Stopping she stared at her feet.

More importantly, the heels which were on her feet.

Glancing to the case, then to the corridor, Evie huffed.

She was going to break this case.

Taking off her heels, she took a deep breath. Linking them together at the straps, she puffed out. Rearing back her hand, she was about to strike the glass.

Eyes wide, Evie heard an alarm. It blared through the entire area loudly. Gasping, not wasting the opportunity, she grunted, striking the glass hard, breaking the entire frontal part. The paper slumped out and just as fast as she got it, she ran down the corridor.

No sooner had the alarm went off did a few doctors and Ward tenants rush out of their rooms, only to witness the blur of a girl rush by, skidding down the corridor. Evie’s breath hitched, panting heavily as she tried to remember her co-ordinates. Rushing towards the end of the new hall, she saw a familiar cross section. 

With the last amount of adrenaline in her body, she pushed for the door…almost there...

Evie screamed teeth clenched together tightly feeling arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up off the ground. She kicked and screamed, thrashing against the Guard which held her, as a few tenants rushed up towards her, frowns on their faces.

“Check her, she broke something at the end of the hallway”

Evie grunted, struggling under the tight grip that squeezed her stomach. They began to search her from head to toe, not finding anything on the outside. Though as one of the tenants flapped out her skirt, the folded paper fell to the floor on a soft defeat. Picking it up quickly, they unfurled it before chuckling, smirking to her.

“You’ve come far, young one” He commended “Trying to steal a map of the Asylum and having a secret spot in your skirt. Clever girl” holding the paper up, the doctor then ripped it to shreds in front of her “But not clever enough”

As each piece of small shredded parchment fell to the floor, Evie covered her mouth, tearing up.

“Get her back to her Ward. They’ll deal with her accordingly on her end” The tenants walked away, stepping hard on the pieces for good measure. Evie struggled against her restraints, being taken back to her side. Evie was sat in an assessment room, head hung and legs crossed.

“It’s only her first day” The nurse cooed to a tenant “First day attempts to escape are common. She’s perfectly fine to go, but be on watch for another, it’s bound to happen”

Two guards led Evie to her Room, walking her through the Wards all the while she felt no reason to lift her head. She had no reason to lift her head. Shoving her inside, the girl fell to the ground, tears streaking her fair cheeks which she wiped away quickly. As they locked her door, walking away, the girl ran into her bathroom, slamming it behind her. The cameras in her Room watched the scene.

“Poor girl” The nurse pouted “For a new one, she made it far though” Turning the cameras off for the night, she went to attend to her nightly duties.

Evie stood by her sink, drying her eyes. Standing up straight, she looked into her mirror, staring at the girl before her. Opening her mouth, she reached her hand inside, tilting her head back enough to reach all the way.

Gripping tightly with her fingers, she pulled out a small dampened paper.

Looking to it, Evie carefully unfolded each segment on her sink counter. With a smirk she huffed a sigh.

Thankfully, Mal was an amazing artist. So amazing that her work could even be mistaken for a real, Asylum map.


	3. CHAPTER III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Two guards led Evie to her Room, walking her through the Wards all the while she felt no reason to lift her head. She had no reason to lift her head. Shoving her inside, the girl fell to the ground, tears streaking her fair cheeks which she wiped away quickly. As they locked her door, walking away, the girl ran into her bathroom, slamming it behind her. The cameras in her Room watched the scene.
> 
> “Poor girl” The nurse pouted “For a new one, she made it far though” Turning the cameras off for the night, she went to attend to her nightly duties.
> 
> Evie stood by her sink, drying her eyes. Standing up straight, she looked into her mirror, staring at the girl before her. Opening her mouth, she reached her hand inside, tilting her head back enough to reach all the way.
> 
> Gripping tightly with her fingers, she pulled out a small dampened paper.
> 
> Looking to it, Evie carefully unfolded each segment on her sink counter. With a smirk she huffed a sigh.
> 
> Thankfully, Mal was an amazing artist. So amazing that her work could even be mistaken for a real, Asylum map.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning fell upon the Asylum, heating up the walls around the institute making it one of those days where if you touched your hand to the stone, you would probably leave with some of your flesh seared onto the wall. Mal, although she wasn’t as fazed by heat as she was by the cold, really fucking hated waking up sweating like a dog. With a growl, she had no shame, completely stripping from her almost soaked through tank top, staying in her favorite sports bra. Luckily, since she had no boobs, there was no cleavage, and no cleavage meant no sweaty boobs.

Going to her bathroom to cool off in the shower, she pulled on a different top, freshening up her bra putting it back on and brushing out her hair. She hadn’t bathed in a good while so in all honesty it felt good to be fresh again.

That is until two assistants made their way into her Room.

At this point, Mal was too tired to care, literally throwing her arms up so that they can take her to wherever they were going to. On realizing they were afraid to even approach her, she scoffed getting up from the ground, mumbling ‘pussies’ beneath her breath. Walking to the door, the assistants made sure to stay close to her but not in range of her arms in case she was to rear back and swipe at them.

“We’re heading to your little friend in her room” One of them spoke up, and at mention of Evie, the blonde perked up from her slumped walking stance. She knew Evie got caught from last night’s attempt but was glad to hear she was back in her room. That girl sure was tough for a newcomer. While walking, the two assistants started talking behind her, and what better thing to do than eavesdrop? 

“You hear about the escape attempt this morning on the Male Ward?”

“Yeah, 3AM. I know if I were a patient here, that would be the last time I would choose to escape at. Too risky what with the extra patrol on their end”

“They said it’s his first attempt in 15 years. Can’t keep ‘em all in for long I guess”

Raising an eyebrow, she turned her head at a slight angle, not enough for them to notice but enough so that she could hear the conversation. Fifteen years? The only person she knows with 15 years on their Asylum time is…

“Jay Jabal Sader, Age 23. I took a shift once watching him, the guy is massive. I’d be scared just looking at him”

On hearing the name of her…uh…her acquaintance? Yeah, let’s go with that, a surprised look creeped onto Mal’s face. Well…that’s some interesting information. When she arrived at Evie’s room, the blonde allowed them to open the door for her. Stepping inside she closed it herself and the assistants stood by watching to see what would happen. She didn’t see the jet black anywhere, that was until she approached the bathroom door and heard the distant sound of a shower turning off. Ah, she’s taking a bath.

Waiting for a moment on the outside, she picked at her fingernails, awaiting the girl’s outcoming. Stopping, she turned her head hearing a sound. Was that…

Was that singing?

She couldn’t really tell but Mal definitely heard what sounded like a melody coming from inside. Moving to the door, she pressed an ear against it, trying to see if she can hear anything any better. Sure enough, there was a clear melody coming from the other side. She never knew that Evie sung but now that she’s hearing it, the girl was great, amazing even.

Suddenly, the sound stopped and there was nothing to be heard. Confused, Mal pressed a bit harder against the door, trying to locate where the sound could have disappeared to...

And then, the door swung open, and she fell straight inside, face connecting hard with the floor.

“FUCK!”

Evie jumped back screaming, raising her foot and stomping down hard on Mal’s back a couple of times before realizing it was the girl. Gasping, her hands flying up to her mouth, Evie got down on her knees, hesitating repeatedly to touch the now groaning blonde

“Oh my gosh, Mal! What in the--…what were you doing?!” 

“Shit, you have a hard heel…”

“Oh, I am so so sorry!” Evie picked the girl up by her shoulders to lift her up, only to then raise an eyebrow, dropping her back to the floor “Wait…no I’m not! What WERE you doing?

“OW, EVIE WHAT THE FUCK—”

“Were you trying to get into my bathroom??”

“No! Why would I want to do that?!”

Evie huffed, looking up seeing the two assistants at the door, who seemed to be laughing at the poor girl. Frowning she gently pulled the woman inside the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Okay, what were you doing?”

Standing up, Mal cracked her back with a wince, rubbing the base of her neck “They threw me in here, I heard a noise from inside your bathroom and I was listening in to figure out what it was” Hopping up onto her counter, Mal crossed her legs, wincing as she arched her back cracking it “Did they replace your heel with fucking metal ones?”

“So you were being a peeping Tom?!”

“Evie! That isn’t the point here!” Mal groaned, grabbing her head, dragging her hands down her face “Just…change the subject!”

“I’ll have you know this conversation is not over Mal—”

“Evie. New subject. Conversation is over”

Huffing, the girl walked over towards a small basket near the corner of her room “Well last night the run was interesting…I met Jay, he seemed pretty nice for someone looking like a murderer…”

“Which he is”

Pausing, Evie turned shocked, an eyebrow raised in the blonde’s direction

“What? I’m just saying!”

Rolling her eyes, Evie dug her hand to the bottom of the basket through her clothes “Well when I was over there, I marked the entire route on your map. But after a while, I made it to some kind of…” Stopping, straightening up pressing her hand to her chest, Evie bit her lip

“Evie?” Mal tilted her head, eyebrows creasing with worry “What is it?”

“They…they aren’t what they say they are Mal” The jet black walked to the counter, resting her hands against it “They…had a boy, he looked no younger than us nor older. They had him chained to a table…and they were whipping him…” Gripping the sink’s edge, Evie shuddered “His back was bloody, he was screaming I-I couldn’t….”

Evie took in deep breaths, trying her best to calm down as she attempted to finish her sentence “He was so helpless…and there was nothing that I could do”

Mal reached over, about to press her hand atop the girl’s but she stopped, retracting it “Do you… know if he’s still alive or not?”

Evie rubbed her arm gently, trying to remember “Well, I was on the ground crawling…I’m not sure if he survived or not but his screaming stopped…”

“Let’s find him”

Turning to face the blonde, Evie looked at the girl like she was crazy “Find him? Mal we know nothing about him, we don’t even know which Ward he belongs to. We can’t risk it”

“Look around Evie. We are in a place that makes death look like a bar of gold, there is nothing here for us; for anybody. The best thing we can do now is free those who want a better chance at life like we do, more specifically those who deserve it” Mal pushed herself back to the wall, propping her leg up a frown clear across her face. 

Evie wanted to argue back but honestly, there was nothing for her to say. Everything coming from her…fr-…friend? Still unsure, but regardless it was all true. If they had a right to a better life, then so did anyone else who wished for one too

“Well…it’s a beautiful thought” She admitted, running fingers through freshly brushed black hair “But we can’t just go around asking patients whether they want freedom or not. All of their answers will be unanimous”

“Which is why we’re going to be doing the choosing” Mal smirked “It can’t be too many of us, but not too little either. Just enough” The blonde tapped her foot against the surface below “How about a maximum of 5, minimum of 2?”

“That sounds good” Evie smiled, placing a small box on the counter beside the girl “Here”

“Gifts? Isn’t it a bit too early to celebrate?” Mal tilted her head, picking up the small cube, opening the lid and extracting a small piece of folded paper “What is it?”

“Well…while I was running, I got caught and they took your map, ripping it to shreds” Evie hopped up beside Mal, swinging her legs “And I came back empty handed…”

Mal, visibly confused, slowly began unfolding the parchment in her hand, becoming all the more confused on seeing how big it was getting, what the hell… “But doesn’t mean I came back with nothing”

Mal thought she could die right then and there. Her eyes were bound to practically fly from their sockets and her jaw…what’s a jaw? At that moment it was like she was born without one. She tried to form words, but nothing came out, all she could do was stare at the map of the Asylum that was in her hands.

“Evie…please tell me this isn’t a joke…”

“I didn’t break through reinforced glass and bolt down about 5 corridors barefoot for it to be a joke” 

Choking up a laugh, Mal stared in disbelief at the paper, flipping it constantly just to make sure that it wasn’t a ruse of some sort. Turning, Mal practically dove at the girl, taking them both to the ground

“Wh—MAL!”

“WE’RE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!”

“Say it louder why don’t you?!” Evie scolded, pushing the girl off of her as Mal tumbled back laughing “Last thing we need is for them to find out about this before it even begins”

“Holy fuck, 4 years in this shithole and I’m finally going to be free” Gripping her hair laughing, Mal moved over grabbing Evie by the shoulders “We’re going to be free! Fuck…Evie…thank you so much” Scoffing, the blonde pulled her into a hug. Evie, being startled winced and bounced back, but sadly she was back against the wall and there was nowhere to go. The two stayed in an awkward position for a moment before Mal pulled back with a large smile on her face. Seeing the discomfort on Evie’s face though, she cleared her throat and looked at the map

“Well by the looks of the route we were initially taking…we were heading farther away from the exit” Huffing, Mal shook her head “Never mind, we have the right way to go. Now it’s all about planning when to go, the most efficient paths to take and also if we are taking others with us how we get the plans to them”

“How about we figure out who we’re taking?” Evie crossed her legs, still a bit shaken from the hug. She’s never been embraced in…well years. The only contact that has ever been made known to her skin were stinging whips and bruising slaps.

“Well, me and you are mandatory and we’re going to find that boy you saw. That’s already three” Mal sat back against the wall opposite Evie “And I overheard the assistants who walked me here say that Jay tried escaping earlier today”

“He did?” The jet black played with her hair, listening to the plan “Well, if he did it once, he’s bound to do it again. Which makes him perfect to bring with us, just as long as he can stay hidden”

“He is big, isn’t he?” Mal chuckled “Alright, that’s four, think that’s enough?”

“Maybe one more” Evie sat up, tracing random shapes in the floor as she spoke “But who?”

“No idea. We’ll have to think about that in the future” Mal stood up, placing the map across the counter, eyeing all the different paths that could be taken to reach the exit. There was a path straight from her Ward winding through a few Wards that would get them there quickly, but it would be very time consuming and someone was bound to see them. Then there was another through the Male Ward that was long, but it was mainly hallways with few cameras and doors. But tracking it from her Ward to there, she would have to break a lot of glass just to get there. The final way was through the Male Ward again, looping from the Female Psychotic Ward through the Male’s Medical. There was a vent they would be able to pass through or a door. 

“Here” Mal spoke, tracing it with her finger, Evie following “We go from our Wards straight to the Male Ward where Jay is, cut through the Female Psychotic Ward then make a large duck for the Male Medical. If we’re lucky, there will be little to no cameras, no offices and if one path fails, we have two options. We can either make our way through the large opposing vent or pass through a door that will shoot us straight down a hallway to the exit door”

“So, we have to pass through around 4 different Wards unspotted with 4 possibly 5 people, amongst rotational guards and security protocols and get to the exit door?” Evie rubbed her temple gently, trying to get a hold of the situation

“Pretty much” Mal shrugged “Is there something wrong?”

“Though I love your plan there are so many holes. Firstly we have to find our last two escapees, then we have to somehow without both us and them getting caught, give them a layout of the Asylum with the plan of our route, meaning we have to duplicate and chart maps 4 times, not to mention plan a time for when we would all have to meet up to attempt our escape because you know damn well we aren’t doing this on the first try. We have no idea what kind of security measures are on the different places we have to get to, nor do we know whether or not the Exit door requires anything of easy access to escape” Taking a deep breath, Evie held up her hand signaling she wasn’t done “Plus, once we get out where do we go from there? The map doesn’t show anything beyond the fence surrounding the Asylum, we have no idea where we are”

Popping her lips, Mal looked down to the map defeated. She did not think about any of that “Well shit…”

“So, what do we do?”

Tapping a finger to her chin, the blonde thought for a moment before receiving an idea “We go alert Jay of our plan first. He knows the Male Wards better so he can map out the different security locks on the doors and he would know which ways are best to go down” She pulled herself back up onto the counter, looking over the map “He can also help us find the boy on his end, the moment we do that we just find one more person and that’s the party down. As for the Female Psychotic, leave that up to me. I have a couple of friends there that could be of assistance. Plus, I know the area like the back of my hand, the security and camera quality on their end is shit, courtesy of escaped psycho females trashing the Ward’s security measures a couple months ago”

“Alright, so then what do we do from there?”

“The only way we can print out more maps is if we get to the main office at the center of the Asylum. Thing is it’s rarely ever empty on a daily basis…” Grunting, Mal hit her fist to the counter, until her eyes grew

“Unless…”

“Unless?” Evie repeated, raising a brow

“This Saturday, it’s the Asylum’s anniversary, and every year they throw this huge bash in the courtyard, it’s always loud as fuck to the point where you can practically feel the bass from inside of your Room” Rolling her eyes, Mal looked to Evie “There will be little to no staff on the Wards, and the office requires keycard access which I have. We can head inside quickly, get the maps printed and get back out”

“But what if they keep the room guarded?” Evie questioned

Sighing, Mal ran her hands down her face “Fuck, so much thinking!” Looking around the room to at least try in any way to do this, her eyes stopped on the jet black’s body/ Eye trailing upward, Mal stopped at her face

“Have you ever dressed up before?”

“Excuse me?”

“You have the perfect body” Mal complimented, continuing to eye the girl. Evie frowned attempting to cover herself up “If you take out a nurse and put on her outfit, you can make your way inside of the office in no time at all”

“So you’re asking me to take out a nurse, get her outfit and then seduce my way into the office?”

“Got nothing to lose”

“How about my dignity?”

“There is no dignity in dirty work, Evie!” Mal spoke, throwing her hands into the air for emphasis “We are trying to escape a place where nobody is going to remember you! The only dignity you should have is some to realize that you have none”

“Mal, that makes absolutely no sense”

“To me it does, and that’s a win in my book” Folding up the map, Mal looked to Evie handing it to her “This is our best and only chance Evie, we have to try”  
Evie stared at the map in Mal’s hand, contemplating for a moment. Looking to her hand at the cut she made, her heart raced. 

Reaching out, Evie took the paper, holding it to her chest “You can count on me”


	4. CHAPTER IV - PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------  
> “Have you ever dressed up before?”
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> “You have the perfect body” Mal complimented, continuing to eye the girl. Evie frowned attempting to cover herself up “If you take out a nurse and put on her outfit, you can make your way inside of the office in no time at all”
> 
> “So you’re asking me to take out a nurse, get her outfit and then seduce my way into the office?”
> 
> “Got nothing to lose”
> 
> “How about my dignity?”
> 
> “There is no dignity in dirty work, Evie!” Mal spoke, throwing her hands into the air for emphasis “We are trying to escape a place where nobody is going to remember you! The only dignity you should have is some to realize that you have none”
> 
> “Mal, that makes absolutely no sense”
> 
> “To me it does, and that’s a win in my book” Folding up the map, Mal looked to Evie handing it to her “This is our best and only chance Evie, we have to try”  
> Evie stared at the map in Mal’s hand, contemplating for a moment. Looking to her hand at the cut she made, her heart raced. 
> 
> Reaching out, Evie took the paper, holding it to her chest “You can count on me”  
> \------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------  
> Yes, I have returned and I should have been back onto this story like a tram, but I haven't and it is really bugging me that I haven't been showing my pride and joy and TLC.
> 
> So about this, it may say Chapter 4 but the thing is that...I wanted to split it up. See this Chapter if I release it at it's full length, then I may just break the word limit even AO3 has for updates. So this Chapter will be broken up into two parts, maybe three for the sake of all of your sanity and mine to read. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this and happy reading, I know some of you have been waiting for a while :)
> 
> Also this Chapter has Trigger Warnings due to content not fully suitable for all audiences. There are subtle hints since I wasn't able to remove all fully, which I am deeply sorry about, just know that whatever you have been through, you fought and won, and I'm proud of you for being here to read my story today  
> \------------------------

Mal and Evie had no idea what they were about to do, yet at the same time knew exactly where they had to be at the right time. Some of the assistants would get suspicious about how “buddy” the pair was becoming, though whenever some would see calm, others saw chaos.

One thing Mal was thankful for were Evie’s mood swings and her DID. It helped in situations where on the cameras, those watching could see just how “buddy” they really were. It was all a ruse though. Despite the two having knife fights, hand-to-hand combat and constantly yelling at each other when Evie is switched, the jet-black would be deeply sorry about what she does whenever she’s not herself, sometimes taking Mal into the bathroom and tending to her wounds herself, since she gave no trust to anyone in the Medical Ward.

“Evie, you know I have my daily take to the Med-W, you really don’t have to…”

“We don’t trust you a moment with anyone inside of that room, not after what we saw earlier” Evie huffed, rubbing away some caked blood off of the blonde’s temple and cheek “The last thing we need is for them to make it worse by performing some more…”tests” on you. I would hate to get these clothes ruined on my third day”

Mal was about to ask about the ‘we’ in which the girl was referring to before nodding in understanding. Right, DID. It would be natural for her to speak sometimes on behalf of all her splits. Wincing at the rubbing alcohol being applied to her scratches, she kicked her legs lazily

“Hey, Evie?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want to do once we…well…if we get out of here?”

Pausing, the girls looked off as if in a daze, though Mal guessed she was simply thinking and gave her a moment. Some time passed before she snapped back, and clearing her throat she spoke

“Well…um…I’ve never really thought about it much before” Rubbing her neck, Evie sighed “But, there are a few things…”

“Mind sharing?” Mal tilted her head, interested in what the het-black had to say. Shying away, Evie played with the ends of her hair before returning to helping Mal

“Well…I’ve always wanted to become a singer and actress” Sighing dreamily, she smiled “Being up on stage, in the beautiful limelight, entertaining so many more people with my voice and acting, writing my own songs and making it big…that would be heaven on Earth for me” Pulling back to rinse off a bloody rag, she sighed “I’ve also thought of designing clothes and modelling…both are just so…fascinating. The colors, the sights, the rush of adrenaline…it’s amazing”

“Well then, why don’t you?”

“I would trade everything to do all of those things in a heartbeat…but as you can see I am in a place where people deem you a freak…the moment you walk in and the moment you walk back out”

“You aren’t a freak if you believe there are monsters inside of you that you can fight and win”

“Yeah? Well I am a monster Mal” Slapping the damp cloth onto the counter, Evie turned beginning to pace “I am made up of monsters. Monsters from my past who know everything about me and what I did, who whisper every sin into my ear keeping me awake at night. Monsters who don’t care if I die right this second, because at least I would be free. Monsters who don’t care if I’m fucked up, because they’re all fucked up too”

Stopping, Evie glared at Mal “My monsters destroy me more here than they did out there. They clawed at my skin, they ripped at my flesh, they tore out my heart…and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. Only a monster can stop a monster…but that monster isn’t me” Deflating, Evie rest back against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

“It’s just…not me”

Mal looked at the girl with so much helplessness and worry. The blonde would give nothing yet everything if it means Evie could live the life she’s always dreamed of having. Hopping down from the counter, Mal walked over to sit beside the jet-black. Clicking her tongue, her gaze travelled to her.

“I’ll help you”

Scoffing, Evie sat up to look at her, not believing a single word coming from the girl’s mouth

“Sure you will”

“Evie, I’m serious. When we get out of here, I am going to literally scour the land and find you what you need to start your dream and make it believable” Taking her cut hand, Mal squeezed tightly, green eyes piercing into blue

“That’s a promise, and I sure as hell am not going to break it”

Looking to her fr-…damn why is it so hard to say? Fr-…friend. There we go. Looking to her friend, Evie smiled, a small little pull at the corner of her mouth but a smile nonetheless

“Thank you…what about you?”

Blowing out air, Mal gave a dry chuckle

“Well I wanted to be an actress too…seemed fun so giving it a shot never looked so bad…”

“But…?”

“But then I was brought here. All that went down the drain. Poof. Gonzo. Never to be heard from again” Looking at her chipped nail, Mal scoffed “It’s stupid, I also wanted to be a singer. Write and produce my own stuff, inspire so many other people” Shaking her head, the blonde rose from the floor

“But it’s like you said. Until we possibly get out of this hell hole, I’m not tasting any of my dreams” Helping the jet-black from the floor, Mal sat back up on the counter so that she could finish up. Walking over, Evie pressed her lips together, wrapping her arm

“Well…that’s why we’re doing all of this aren’t we? So that we can make those dreams reality”

“We don’t even know if we’ll make it past Saturday like we planned, Evie” Sighing, the girl gently hit her head back against the cushioned wall “I feel like a joke making all of these plans and talking about the future like I have any clue about it…”

“You’re not a joke Mal, you’re the punchline”

“Wow, thanks. That makes me feel so much better” Mal deadpanned as the black-haired female laughed. Mal felt calmer on hearing her companion laugh. Something about it brought her emotions down from its high

“Well, I believe we can make it out in one piece” Evie chimed, earning a smirk from the blonde

“Oh, you think so?”

“Well…maybe not in one piece but hey, at least it would be progress if we made it out either way!”

“Evie, I swear you are the best thing I never knew I needed in life” Mal chuckled

“Well from now on, you’re always going to have me”

Night fell upon the Asylum and Mal was already prepared to head out. She had a task at hand and getting to and from her Room quickly was required to make it all fall into place. After the cameras switched off, she exited her room, closing the door securely and began her trek.

She had to pay someone a little visit.

Hiding out of the sight of some guards, Mal slipped down through the corridor headed to the Male Ward. Upon entering, she gasped, seeing a guard in the room checking on the boys. Rushing to duck behind the corner near a table, she silently cursed once her foot knocked against a metal stand, sending it into the wall with a ringing ‘clank’. The guard paused, turning towards the end of the corridor walking slowly to the end. Mal covered her mouth and shut her eyes, bracing for a hand to grab her by the arm and drag her out. 

What she didn’t expect was to hear the sound of metal slamming against something, rattling to the floor and a large thud followed by the dragging of something heavy. Footsteps were heard approaching her and Mal sighed, knowing her night already ended here

‘You know, pretty girls like you really shouldn’t be getting into this much trouble”

Opening her eyes, Mal looked up confused only to huff out a breath of relief

“And bad boys like you who are already in trouble shouldn’t be seeking more” 

Laughing, Jay stretched his arms behind his head, a smug grin on his face “What can I say? It’s in my blood baby, can’t extract the fire”

“Right” Mal chuckled, getting up from the floor and crossing her arms. Looking around, she spotted what looked like a pair of boots in the corner of the room. Walking over, her eyes fluttered in surprise on seeing the guard, on the floor.

“Is he dead?”

“I wish, all I could fine to hit him with was that metal rod” Jay motioned to the rod which was laying on the floor a few inches from the table “Bummer I couldn’t get anything heavier”

“Same, you know if you swung with your strongest arm right at the nape of the neck, you can kill a man’

“Oh really? I had no idea”

“Yeah, it takes a really good swing…”

“Jay would you just fuck your girlfriend already and give us a real show?”

The Ward erupted into laughter, both the brunette and the blonde rolling their eyes

“You know I would if it meant seeing you all writhing in agony, but you fuckers would enjoy that too much so harsh luck”

Chuckling, Mal shook her head reaching into her back pocket “Well, I’m glad I ran into you. You’re just the guy I was looking for” Resting back against the wall, she twirled the folded piece of paper in her hand “Now, let’s talk business”

“Ooo, a proposition? Lay it on me blondie” Jay smiled, resting right beside her

“Well, I’m positive you ran into my partner Evie. She’s joining me on this little escape mission” Glancing up to him, Mal held the paper between her middle and index finger for a moment, before returning to spinning it once again “We have a plan in motion. Gather a couple people to escape with us, get out of this shithole once and for all and start a new life somewhere new”

“Sounds beautiful, I can almost cry about it”

Shaking her head, Mal scoffed attempting to hide her laugh “Well, we’ve made a list of who we’re taking with us. Got two people on board, need 3 more. That’s the maximum” Turning to face him fully, the blonde looked him over “You see where I’m going with this, right?

“If what you’re asking is for me to join you in getting out of this fuckhole, then my answer was ‘yes’ the moment you started talking”

“Could’ve said something. Made me waste my breath saying something smarter than what I usually am capable of” Walking forward, the blonde swung her arms “So, this Saturday as you may know, the Asylum is throwing their annual anniversary party. Loudest fucking bash in the history of my life” Spinning on her heel, she continued “Evie on her last run managed to snatch a map of the Asylum and bring it back onto the Ward”

“Wow, that girl really is something”

“Tell me about it, toughest cookie you ever did see” Chuckling, Mal returned to her spot beside the boy “The place is dead empty on that day, which would give us enough time to get into the office, print out 4 more copies of the map to give to all of the members, mark the route and possibly make our successful escape by next week Thursday” Holding the paper out to him, Mal glanced up “That’s where you come in”

“What’s this, an invitation to join?”

“Evie said that on her run, she spotted a boy. Pale skin, black hair, small in height in some sort of torture room” Mal tapped her fingers gently against her skin “I know that description can match anyone in here, but the most striking bit of information that can help identify him is that he has whip marks on his back. Fresh, might I add. Only given to him two days ago”

“So you want me to help you find him?”

“Man, you catch on quick” Chuckling, Mal pushed off from the wall “Find the boy, convince him to join us and have him be alerted of the plan as well”

“And what’s in it for me if I do?” Resting an arm against the wall, Jay flipped his hair giving a sultry stare towards the girl “Don’t I get any reward for doing this?”

“Your reward…” Mal began, walking up towards the boy, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down to her height “Is your chance at freedom and a new life. If you aren’t grateful, then I can simply print out 3 more maps instead of 4. You look like you have another 15 years of Asylum time left in you, don’t you think so big guy?”

The boy chuckled, moving closer to the girl’s face “And what if that’s not enough?”

“Then I’ll find some gasoline, throw it on your dick, light it on fire, and you can go shove it up someone’s ass for fun” Smiling, Mal pushed him back turning to head back to her Ward “The paper has all the information about the boy Evie could remember. You have two days to find him before Saturday. If I were you, I’d start searching tonight since you’re already out”

Walking down towards the door, Mal smirked “Oh, and don’t go hurting anyone else, wouldn’t want you getting any boo-boo’s”

Jay glanced down to the paper in his hands, opening it and reading the content inside 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘‘Hey Jay, I’m sure Mal has explained everything to you already but in case you weren’t paying attention. There’s a boy in which I came across on my last run, and I want to help him by giving him another chance at a better life. So, I made a list of everything I know about him that I was able to get out of the situation.  
-He has black hair, messy black hair that’s no longer than past his neck  
-He has pale skin, almost as pale as mine with small spots scattered about, supposedly freckles  
-He’s small. Both in height and in body size. And he’s very thin, like unhealthy kind of thin.  
-Largest piece of evidence is his back. Covered in whip marks, would be opened still since it was only two days ago in which he received it  
Please do the best you can to find him, I know you can do so with the advantage of being on the male side. Good luck and get back to me soon’’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well fellas, it’s been nice knowing you, but I got a life somewhere other than here. I told you I’d get out of here one day and that day is next week Thursday” As all the males scolded him for taking too long to leave, other simply flipping him off retreating deeper into their rooms, Jay turned beginning his journey out of the Ward.

Now it’s just to find this boy

He might not be able to do it tonight, but if he got at least one lead to aid him in tomorrow’s attempt, then he’d be surprised.

Moving through the corridors carefully, Jay looked through each Room, checking every Ward and asking around to see if anyone knew him or closely matched his description. Sadly, he couldn’t get anything, thinking that his night would have to be cut short if he wanted to make it back to his room on time so that no-one noticed.

On his way back though, the boy almost got caught, ducking behind a corner pillar as a couple of doctors passed by. He was about to take off down the hallway until one of them started speaking

“Any news on the vitals of our patient from two days ago?’

“Weak, as he should be after a beating like that. But he’s hanging on well, much more than we thought he would. You would think major repeated injections as well as a starvation trial would kill a boy that size, but to me it looks like the kid’s immortal”

“He’s got one more day of this to go through, head office says to let him rest Friday and Saturday, we want someone as intriguing as him alive after all”

“And the beatings? His back hasn’t even fully healed. Any more could cause tissue damage”

“Well if he dies, he dies. Boss would just blame it on him anyways, say he finally succumb to his weakness”

Raising a brow, Jay processed the information. Their description though vague in some areas matched up with two things that were planned out on Evie’s note. Moving closer following behind them he tried to take in as much more information as he could

“He goes back into the White Room tomorrow?”

“Sure thing. Gets brought in at 12PM and heads back to his room at 5PM”

“Boss says cleaning out his Room on the Ward could help with the slower intake of infection. Think we should do it while he’s out?”

“What for? The kid has no more life left inside of him, be surprised if he comes out of there alive tomorrow. But if all goes well, I’ll send a cleanup crew in his Room on 185 for a 5-minute scrub and go. Shouldn’t contract anything too harmful”

Stopping, Jay looked to the paper in his hand. This might be it. The best lead he has so far. Of course, there was only one problem.

Ward 158 is one of the heaviest surveillance Wards on the Male side. And, also…

Jay was on Ward 170.

12 Wards away from where the boy was.

In order for him to even get a chance of seeing the boy before his hectic day, Jay would either need to make a morning rush at around 4AM in order to get to his Ward at 5, then somehow make it back to his Ward before 7AM rotational surveillance

Or risk heading straight down to the White Room at 12 tomorrow

Jay knew the White Room all too well. It’s where he had to go for “therapy” his first 5 years in the Asylum, and he knew easy places for him to hide in order for no-one to spot him…

When he was younger.

How was he supposed to hide now that he was almost bumping heads with the roof of the damn place?

Not something to think about now. He has to make a decision. 4AM speed run or straight for the White Room at 12.  
Rubbing a hand over his face and returning to his room, he turned toward the rest of the boys “Fellas, I need some input. Should I risk a dash at 4AM or head out at 12PM to the White Room?”

Some agreed he should rush and get it over with at 4, others saying that at 12 would be a better time. Thinking on the pros and cons of the situation, he thought it be best he went straight to the White Room. He knew the way there by heart, and the positioning of the offices on the corridor although it was spaced held barely anyone in them.

“Well fellas, if you don’t see me in my Room in the morning, you know where I’ll be” Stepping back into his room, the boys cheered him on. A few guards came in to see why the one hadn’t returned yet and were shocked to see him on the floor, yet nobody’s door had been recently opened.

Well, they suspected Jay, but then brushed it off as the hinge being looser from the previous attempt. Anyone who looked at the boy wouldn’t doubt for a moment that he could unhinge a door in seconds

[TRIGGER WARNING: VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED]

Evie sat down at the corner of her room, looking out towards the two assistants which were currently there. They had come in when Evie was sewing a hole in her dress with a makeshift wooden needle she crafted. Looking up, she seemed confused as to why they were there at this hour.

“Hello precious, we promise we won’t hurt you. Just came to check up on you”

Frowning, the jet black moved closer to the wall, sitting up but also trying to get away from them “Goodnight…I haven’t been here long, but I know that your shifts ended around two hours ago…”

“A smart girl a well” The other smirked, approaching closer to her against the wall. Evie backed away to the corner “Think you can show a bit of that smarts to us? There aren’t any cameras on, so we’re completely safe”

“I’m sorry but can you please leave my room…”

“Aww, wanting to end the fun so soon? The night’s still young flower~”

“Again…please leave…now” Evie slowly got up to her feet, though a tremble in her knees she stayed focus “I don’t want you in here”

One of the men motioned towards Evie, and in a flash they both lunged at her, restraining her arms and slowly pushed her down to the floor. Evie yelped, screaming and struggling against them. Her legs kicked them a few times causing some delay, but not enough opening for her to grab anything

“PLEASE, STOP! LET ME GO!”

“Don’t worry pretty princess, you can trust us” Ono of them sat on her pelvis, holding her down by her hips and gripped at her dress’ collar, beginning to rip down

“NO, NO STOP! PLEASE STOP!” Evie cried, her thrashing getting more violent. The taller assistant stuffed a handkerchief into the girl’s mouth, Evie’s screams now muffled and barely audible

“There we go, much better” The assistant smirked, ripping her dress down the rest of the way, revealing her bare body which twitched uncomfortably when hit by the cold air “Beautiful body. I’m going to have so much fun with you~”

With tears in her eyes, Evie thrashed further, head clouding with memories, fogging her mind and forcing her into a headspace she wishes never existed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TRIGGER WARNING: CONTENT BEYOND THESE LINES MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL VIEWERS, PLEASE SKIP AHEAD TO THE NEXT SET OF LINES FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY AND MENTAL HEALTH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie ran up her staircase, panting heavily, her hands gripping onto yet slipping against the railings. She swung the front door open which was her first mistake but didn’t have time to go close it since the figure she dreaded so much was walking inside, closing and locking the door with them.

Rushing down the corridor, Evie yelped, heel of her shoe getting caught in the carpet and breaking, sending her to the floor with a hard thud. Ripping them off her feet she got up and bolted for her room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Trying to catch her breath, she looked around quickly for a hiding spot.

That’s when she heard a knocking on her door. A gentle knocking that sounded completely harmless, but Evie knew better than to trust it

“Come on princess, stop being silly and open the door. You know how much I hate you closing doors. Especially if I’m not inside those doors with you”

“Get away from me you…you PSYCHOPATH!” Evie looked around frantically trying to find the best place for her to hide. Under the dresser…no, too open…

“I’m going to give you until the count of three to open this door, Evelyn. You know how impatient I am with your disrespectful behavior” The voice droned “One”

Evie began sweating nervously, clothes sticking to her body in an uncomfortable way. In her bathroom…no, he could just break right through the weak hingers her mother refused to fix…

“Two”

In her mind Evie was screaming, wanting all of this just to be a bad dream that she can just wake up from. Instead she blanked out, not hearing the last count of “Three” before hard pounding began to hit against her wooden door. Screaming she knew she had to hurry. She left her phone in the car like an idiot and her door wouldn’t hold for long if too much force is applied to it.

Frozen in fear for a moment, watching the wood drop from her door piece by piece, the gears in her head began turning and she made her way quickly beneath her bed. It was big enough for her to fit underneath and move towards the wall, farthest away from the door.

As the wood slammed open against the wall, she saw a pair of boots walk across the floor. With a creak the door closed behind her, and Evie bit her lip hard in order to stay quiet, despite her mind spiraling and her head screaming out to anyone who was nearby, of course not being able to hear her.  
“Come out, come out wherever you are lovely” The boots hit the floor slowly as they walked by the bed, moving to different areas of the room “Evelyn, I know you’re in here, might as well come out so we can have a nice, rational conversation like fiancé’s do, Work things out so that everything can change in the future”

Rational…what about any of this was rational? Nothing here was right, nothing felt right. She felt more like she was going to die than live at the moment and her heart wasn’t making it any easier to calm down.

Pushed out of her thoughts by the sound of cracking wood, she backed away closer to the wall trembling

“Evelyn, I’m not fucking around with you anymore, where are you?”

The steps hastened over to the bathroom, banging on the closed door. It was locked from the inside and later that day when she got back, she said she would’ve called in to fix it. Now, as she saw her supposed “lover” break down the door in a fit of rage to look for her, that though shot clean out of her mind.

“EVELYN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

The jet black looked up to the door that was left ajar. This could be her chance. She was so desperate just to leave and never come back. Charting how much time she had left before he emerged, she came out from under the bed quickly making a dash for the door

“EVELYN!” 

Stopping in her tracks, she backed away from the door as she heard a familiar voice. The broken wood swung open revealing her mother, who look enraged

“What is all of this MESS?! WHAT did you do??”

“No, y-you don’t understand, I-i…”

“Oh, I understand completely you whore”  
As the girl moved backward, holding her hands out in front of her, she stiffened feeling her back hit something. The moment she tried to dash, arms wrapped around her waist feeling like it was trying to crush her. She cried, beating against the arms but she wasn’t strong enough. She never had been strong enough.

“I was trying to help her” 

“No! No, he wasn’t!” Evie thrashed against him, tears streaming down her face, mascara following creating black streaks down her cheeks “H-he…I-i…!”

“That’s enough from you, disgusting little whore!” Walking forward she grabbed her by the hair, throwing her over toward the bed. Evie screamed as she was being dragged, tumbling on the bed helplessly like a rag doll. Sitting up quickly, Evie cowered away from the two people she thought she was safe with in her life. Tears formed in her eyes as she backed against the headboard

“P-please d-don’t do this…I-I never d-did anything t-to you…”

“Oh, I’d beg to differ!” Her mother walked forward, grabbing her wrist, earning a yelp from the young girl “First you act like a complete slut, throwing yourself at Aaron and then trying to play it off as him assaulting you and pretending to be the victim, then you vandalize your own room to frame him, and now you’re sniveling like a disgusting, ugly, little duckling who just got caught!”

“N-no p-please…!”

“ENOUGH!” 

Everything was silent

All that could be heard was the sound of a slap against skin, and the quiet whimpers of a defeated girl, holding her swelling red cheek with wide eyes.

“I think you should be taught a lesson, you worthless piece of shit”

Walking away from the girl, she turned her head slowly, enough that she saw her mother wave a hand to who she thought was going to be the love of her life

“Do whatever you wish with her…she’s nothing more to me”

Slamming the door as she walked out, Evie clutched onto the sheets below her, limbs trembling like a tree in a storm that was about to start. And under no time at all, she was pressed against the bed, hand pinned, and mouth covered, muffling her screams, eyes overflowing with tears that soaked her pillowcase.

“Now princess, how about we have a little bit of fun tonight~?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“COME ON, THIS WAY!”

Throughout the neighborhood all that was heard were the wails of sirens. Police cars and medical ambulances rushed as close to the burning street as they could, as well as the worried people who wanted to examine the scene with their own eyes. No further action was to take place until the local firefighters arrived. News vans were already on the scene, documenting the disaster.

“We are here tonight live from the enclosed sanctuary of Angel’s Grove, only the scene behind me is one not filled with anything that is the least bit angelic” Moving aside so that the cameraman could get a wider shot, he had to physically hold back from reacting to the sight before him. The entire neighborhood comprised of 12 houses, and out of those only 4 remained out of harms way. Flames engulfed the entire end of the street where houses were sanctioned, and they were roaring with such force, that the heat was almost too much to handle despite the distance everyone was at. The only sound in the air was destruction, screams and frantic reporters doing their best to catch everything on camera.

“THE FIRETRUCKS ARE HERE, EVERYONE CLEAR THE WAY!”

Officers helped to quickly evacuate all on the scene, as three large firetrucks made their way down the street. From each around five firemen rushed out, yelling to each other instructions and putting together their gear, getting ready to do their job

“We search for survivors! If there are none you escape as quickly as you can! The three houses deeper in the fire will be investigated by two additional members, everyone else, be safe and stay alert, any of these houses cold collapse at any moment. I’ll stay out here”  
On receiving order, each firefighter headed into the flames, entering each house on the street. Of course, now the task would be a lit riskier. Almost every house was a mansion, meaning there were 5 or more rooms in every single one. And with the height of the flames as well as the intensity, there is a low chance of escaping unscathed if not hurried.

Almost 20 minutes passed, and many of the firefighters returned, sadly with no news about survivors. But there were still three left. And everyone kept their hopes up. Not even a while longer, one of them rushed outside panting heavily

“WE FOUND A GIRL!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU MAY CONTINUE READING FROM HERE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girl seemed to faze further and further away from the reality she was in now which, at that time, would have been a horrible thing. But the further she slipped the more her mind took control from a different perspective. Stopping her restraint, the jet black began to chuckle, body shaking making the two men pause briefly, looking at her with equally confused expressions.

“Hey, what are you laughing about?”

Not seeming to hear them, her laughter grew, beginning to sound throaty and hoarse, which struck fear in the two men, now stopping what they were doing to take their hands off of the female.

“Answer me, you bitch! What are you laughing about?!”

Sitting up slowly, the traumatizing sound rang throughout the room, bouncing off the wall creating an echo so sickening, it could drive you insane just listening to it long enough. The men stood up, covering their ears to drown out the sound, only for it to seem like it was going straight through the flesh of their palms, hitting against their eardrums violently.

“Fuck this! I’m out of here!” As one turned and moved towards the door, he paused a couple centimeters away, patting around his pockets

“Dylan, where’s the keycard?”

“What? Don’t fuck with me Todd, this isn’t funny!”

“Dylan, the fucking keycard is gone!”

“What do you mean it’s gone? It was right there in your fucking pocket when we walked in, why the fuck isn’t it there anymore?!”

“Looking for something gentlemen?”

As the two turned around, nothing could express the horror on their faces when they saw the scene before them. Good news, they found the keycard

Bad news, it was in the possession of the last face they were ever going to see

“You know, I honestly feel truly touched that you chose my dear Evie to play this little prank on” Glancing at the keycard in her hand, like a bright new bar of gold, Evelyn snickered “But it’s also a pity…you value your lives so little, I mean honestly…what else am I supposed to do to you now, let you live?”

Grinning madly to the pair, she brought the card up to her teeth, and with one swift bite, the card cut clean in half

“Cute if you had that on your agenda”

The pair’s eye’s widened as they made a run for the door, banging against the wall for help from any nearby patrolling guards, only then remembering what time they came to do this. There were no guards to come for almost 5 to 8 hours. 

“You know, this all could have ended peacefully” 

Dylan turned around and froze in place, hand still on the door he was trying to get open, Todd was about to ask what was wrong before turning around to see his answer, petrified.

The girl was now standing, leaning back against the padded wall, a lighter in her mouth and in both of her hands two bottle of blueberry shampoo that Evie personally requested. Luckily, she got her fresh box bright and early that morning, holding about 9 bottles of the substance.

“We could have all just shared a laugh, gotten to know each other. And maybe, just maybe, you could have been out of this situation much quicker. But alas, you chose to die, and now I have to get my hands dirty…again” Walking towards them slowly, she unscrewed the caps off of both the vessels “Last time I did this, I made an entire neighborhood suffer, and the entire media saw. It was on the news for weeks, probably months, I wouldn’t know. Evie had gotten taken in at the time”

Dylan turned, breathing beginning to get frantic, tugging on the handle as hard as he could. Todd could only stay frozen as the female walked towards them closer

“Todd, fucking help me dude we’re about to die!”

“Oh, THAT’S what running through you’re head at this moment?!”

Jumping, he whipped around to see Evelyn seething with rage 

“Out of everything that has just happened, that’s what’s troubling you the most? Not that two grown men just overpowered a defenseless girl on the ground to the point where she was thrashing and crying, and attempted to take something from her that she NEVER would have been able to get back?!”

Before he knew it, Todd was on his knees beside Dylan, who fell back in horror, moving away from the scene as the jet black gripped his co-worker by the throat, shoving the bottle of shampoo into his mouth proceeding to forcefully squeeze the substance down his gullet. Gurgling and choking for air, Todd coughed, reaching out towards her as if asking for help. But the only remorseful action he received was her heel digging into his forehead, pinning his head back against the wall.

“Well then, allow me to return the pleasurable favor, and finish what you oh so gladly started”

Opening the lighter and enhancing the flame, she pressed the flame to his lips, which almost immediately burst into flames. Screaming through the pain and poison, Todd couched up suds and bubbles which popped amongst the flames. As the hot liquid began to broil his throat, his vision darkened and the last thing he saw was the smiling woman above him, finally collapsing to his side eyes fading, void of anymore life though his body continued burning.

“Hm, odd. I was sure I aimed the bottle towards his gullet and not his windpipe. He would have been burning alive from the inside out starting with the throat” Pouting, the woman looked over to Dylan, who was frozen in fear 

“Oh well, guess I’ll have to try again”

Evelyn swayed the second bottle of shampoo in her hand, tapping against it gently with her lighter, head bobbing to a tune apparently only she could hear as she walked towards the second boy. Dylan scrambled up to his feet attempting to evade the woman, but was struck down almost instantly, as Evelyn charged up behind him and jumped onto his back, sending them both tumbling towards the ground. 

“N-no no p-please! Please don’t do this to me!”

“Oh, well how the tables have turned. Look who’s the one begging now” Frowning she held up the bottle, pinning his head down. Sitting on his head to restrict a proper flow of air, Dylan gasped reaching to grip the girls hand through choked sobbing 

“P-please…p-please I did nothing wrong…”

Chuckling, Evelyn slowly lowered down near his ear, hissing in a cold tone 

“Neither did she”

Shoving the bottle down his throat she aimed it towards the direction of his gullet and chuckled squeezing the liquid down his throat. Couching and choking, Dylan began beating up against the girl on top of him, eyes beginning to roll back. Getting off his chest, Evelyn opened the lighter, taking a moment to watch the flames dance.

“You know Dylan, you seemed nice”

Looking down to him, she smiled innocently

“Shame ‘nice’ wasn’t the word coming from Evie’s mouth”

And with a press of the flame to his lips, his mouth lit on fire, seeming even more violent than Todd. This time he got up and tried rushing to the bathroom to wash out his mouth, but collapsed, beginning to crawl as his vision began fading quickly. Gurgling up suds he keeled over to his side, looking up towards the ceiling. 

The last thing he saw being a girl standing over him, a bright smile on her face, waving goodbye.


	5. CHAPTER IV - PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “P-please…p-please I did nothing wrong…”
> 
> Chuckling, Evelyn slowly lowered down near his ear, hissing in a cold tone
> 
> “Neither did she”
> 
> Shoving the bottle down his throat she aimed it towards the direction of his gullet and chuckled squeezing the liquid down his throat. Couching and choking, Dylan began beating up against the girl on top of him, eyes beginning to roll back. Getting off his chest, Evelyn opened the lighter, taking a moment to watch the flames dance.
> 
> “You know Dylan, you seemed nice”
> 
> Looking down to him, she smiled innocently  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> “Shame ‘nice’ wasn’t the word coming from Evie’s mouth”
> 
> And with a press of the flame to his lips, his mouth lit on fire, seeming even more violent than Todd. This time he got up and tried rushing to the bathroom to wash out his mouth, but collapsed, beginning to crawl as his vision began fading quickly. Gurgling up suds he keeled over to his side, looking up towards the ceiling.
> 
> The last thing he saw being a girl standing over him, a bright smile on her face, waving goodbye.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> So all I am going to say is that I have gotten into my dream University. I wanted to make sure I've established a healthy work balance before I continued writing this story. And finally that time has come. So after the long wait, if some of you are still here, I really do hope you enjoy it
> 
> My schedule for updating the book will be a lot more open so expect Chapter drops more frequently than not ;)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[TRIGGER WARNING: SLIGHT SPOUSAL ABUSE, SLIGHT MENTION OF RAPE]

The morning after the incident took place was pure chaos. The first thing that the cameras saw when they turned on for the day were two bodies, charred and strewn about Room 12 on Ward 667. Guards were immediately rushed to the scene, leaving all the patients who were awake at the time confused others excited this being the most drama that they have witnessed at the Asylum in years. Though many would say that is the case, there was a new version of drama every week, so in reality they were all collectively nosey and just loved to see any commotion brewing.

When the guards walked into the room, the first thing that hit them was the sickly, sweet smell of blueberries mixed with burnt flesh. It was almost unbearable to the point where a few had to step out so that they didn’t gag. The one thing they all were sure of was that there was someone still alive. And she was perfectly curled up in the corner of her bathroom, blanket covering her lower half and tucked beneath her chin, a smile on her face.

Evie was met with a rude awakening, with two guards having to escort the tired and confused girl out of the bathroom, only having to cover their ears when the girl spotted the burning bodies and let out a terrified scream, falling to the floor and scampering away from everyone else inside of the room. Seeing as how the girl reacted, their suspicions of this being a murder was almost fresh out of their minds. The woman was quickly taken to the Med Ward where she was inspected by a female nurse and a male doctor. The tests only lasted a few minutes and though some results showed that she may have been the reason for the deaths, it was uncertain.

“There are areas on her arms, legs and clothes that show traces of the shampoo found in both male’s gullet and windpipe. We would have this carried out as a suspicion if not for the girl’s quite natural treatment of her hair using the substance. She constantly uses it whenever she has the opportunity, and even had an entire case requested when her last bottle ran out. She isn’t obsessed but she treasures that substance too much to have it wasted on a situation such as this”

The nurse glanced over towards the jet-black, who was immersed in one of the many fashion magazines placed on a small table beside the bed. Her eyes were bright while looking over the glossy pages, and it seemed like nothing mattered to her in that moment but what she was witnessing.

“Just by looking at her, I find it ridiculously hard to believe that she could do something so…gruesome. I mean, the girl is starry eyed looking at a fashion magazine. Do you really think that she would pull a stunt like that?”

“You can never be too safe. She has a dark history so to me anything can be her fault and I would believe it”

“No, I mean seriously. Take a good look at her” Frowning, the nurse turned t the doctor “At first glance, does she look like she would do something like that?”

“Tara, if I went about this job judging people at how they look first glance trust me I would’ve been fired the moment I arrived. No person in here looks like they can cause damage as much as that” Slamming the clipboard he was holding onto the table, she tensed “But I for one do not care what they look like, I focus on records. This girl may look innocent on the outside, but her record makes her look like a monster. So, I suggest you be quiet and focus”

Clearing her throat, Tara turned back to the screen, eying Evie for a little while longer. As much as she tried, she couldn’t see it. Of course, she focused on what the records said about each patient at the Asylum, but she also focused on their emotions. What could cause them to do these things. Any motive that could redeem them and make them less of the monsters that almost every doctor and nurse see them as.

If you asked her, the real monsters here were the people who were supposed to be helping them all.

“I’m going to try to talk to her”

“Right now? She only just got comfortable; we should wait so that we have a higher chance to…”

“Oh, for God’s sake Tara! Shut the fuck up!” Jumping, the nurse turned towards the doctor who was now fuming “Not everyone thinks like you, and not everyone wants to. We have our own ways to deal with situations, and mine is to go in there and speak with her. If you have any objections of the sort, then you are free to leave and I can send for a nurse who better knows their place and can understand when to shut her mouth when needed”

Not wanting to spend another moment in the same room, the doctor stormed off towards the door clipboard in hand, leaving behind a confused as well as frazzled nurse. Sighing, Tara pressed her hand across her eyes, holding back the flood of emotions she was feeling. Of course, there was nothing that she was able to do as a nurse that could overstep the order of a doctor like Nicholas. Especially considering that he was her fiancé. She was almost powerless.

The moment that he walked in Evie was on edge. She dropped the magazine in her hands and scrambled off of the bed quickly, trying every attempt to stay as far away as she possibly could. Tara knew that she was scared, and in no shape to answer questions. So, she had to stand there and watch as Nicholas got himself worked up and pissed over yet another female that refused to listen to what he had to say. It was both painful and satisfying to her, watching how much of a fight this girl had in her. She wished she had that much inside of her.

The sound of an anguished yell as well as the slamming of an object alerted her that his turn was up, and that he wasn’t getting any information anytime soon. Bursting through the door Nicholas snapped the clipboard across the door frame in rage

“Stupid bitch won’t stay still! Doesn’t want to listen to a single fucking word I say. This is why whores like her are better shut up and obedient. Gets the job done a lot quicker”

“Ever thought that maybe the reason why she won’t stay still and talk is because she is afraid of you Nicholas?” Tara frowned, standing straight “You can’t go barging into a room and think that every damn female you look at has to fall to their knees and heed your every command. That’s not how it works”

“Well then, being you must be a real treasure right now huh?” Turning towards her he seethed “Wasn’t it you who did the exact thing to me when we met?”

Taken aback, she pressed back against the wall that she was against, and her eyes lost all confidence the closer he approached

“And I feel like you’ve been gaining quite the amount of lip lately Tara. What have I told you about overstepping where you don’t belong?” Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. Tara gasped with a whimper, holding onto his hands to brace him enough so that she wasn’t being choked. Tara knew that this was coming, and she was completely used to it. But this time she actually felt pure dread

“I think teaching you some manners is in order, don’t you?” Raising his hand, Tara closed her eyes bracing herself

For an impact that never came

Instead, what broke it was the sound of something hard banging against the reinforced glass. Tara yelped as she was dropped to the floor and covered her ears at the slight ringing that she felt. Looking up she saw the girl, standing by the window, holding an IV stand in her hands. As Tara looked at her she felt her next breathe catch in her throat. It was the same girl, but completely different. As if she stripped off a layer of false emotion and became something far more menacing. She held murder in her eyes, but the eyes weren’t looking at her.

They were staring straight at Nicholas.

Tara used this opportunity to back up against the wall closest to Evie, looking on at Nicholas as he staggered to his feet with a growl, looking up at the two women.  
“Ungrateful bitches, don’t know what’s right for you unless it hits you in the face” Trying again he moved quickly over towards Tara. Gasping she looked up towards the jet black, who already had the stand reared back. Knowing what was coming she covered her ear right when it struck the reinforced glass again, this time much harder sending Nicholas right back down to the ground, covering his ears and groaning in pain. Tara could feel the vibrations from how hard she struck the glass so she knew how much it must have been hurting right now

“Tara you bitch! Stop her, she’s hurting my damn ears!”

Conflicted, Tara began breathing heavily, gripping onto the collar of her shirt overwhelmed. Sinking deeper into her anxiety, she jumped hearing a gentle knocking above her. Glancing up, she saw the girl looking down at her, making slow up and down motions with her hands. She realized that she was telling her to take deep, slow breaths, and to calm down as best as she could. Understanding Tara closed her eyes following the mental image of her hand movements, following the pattern.

“Tara!”

“SHUT UP!”

Jumping, Tara glanced upwards to the girl who growled slamming her fist into the glass

“You’re obviously scaring the hell out of her, or is your disgusting pride and ego so bloated you can’t understand how to respect a female? Just because you’re so used to having your god damn cock sucked ever weekend by a different hottie doesn’t mean that everyone wants you and depends on you. You say we’re ungrateful bitches yet you’re the one throwing a fit like a pussy just because you’re being stood up by someone who knows that they are worth something far more than YOU!”

Looking between the two females, Nicholas yelled flipping over the table before storming off out of the door, leaving Tara on her own “Fucking bitches. You’re all the damn same!”

“Sorry that your shriveled cock doesn’t attract me babe” Evelyn purred, waving to him as he headed out the door. Throwing down the stand with a ‘clank’ she stepped away from the glass, moving to sit in one of the chairs in the room. Tara shakily stood up bracing against the wall to steady herself, looking around the room as if she had been transported to a completely different one. Looking in the direction of the girl she once thought was innocent, she pressed a hand to her chest panting still regaining her breath. Reaching up towards a button on the wall that allowed access to the voice box, she spoke out

“I--....thank you…”

“Couldn’t just have him mistreat you like that. now could I?”

Reaching out to pick up the magazine that was laid down nearby, Evelyn raised her eyebrow in judgement

“Are these really the outfits that they allow people to wear on a stage? Might as well have them go out naked” Turning the page she shook her head “People don’t know good fashion unless it hits them hard in the face with a metal bar”

Tara slowly moved her way towards the desk which held her clipboard, picking it up with shaky hands as she kept eyes on the girl in front of her. This was a completely different person; she could see it. She could practically feel it radiating around the room, being able to penetrate through the wall enough that a chill ran down her spine the longer she stared. Clearing her throat, she moved back towards the voice box 

“I…is it alright if I enter the room?”

Looking up to eye her for a brief moment, Evelyn crossed her legs over and gave a single nod, placing the thin, glossy book aside, instead holding her hands on her lap in a formal manner as if waiting. Stepping towards the door, Tara held up her keycard, blinking at the loud noise that emitted when the door unlocked. Pushing through closing it behind her, she paused at the door looking dead at the girl. She didn’t feel nervous before, but now...

“Well? Are you going to stand and stare, or come sit down?”

Jumping from thought, Tara coughed nodding, skittering over to the chair opposite the girl sitting down. Swallowing nervously, she took the pen from her pocket tapping it against the board. They both sat quiet for a moment, nothing but still air around them and the distant sound of a clock situated on the nearest wall. After about three minutes, Tara sat up straight, catching Evelyn’s attention thinking she was ready to speak.

“So…” Biting her lip she bobbed her foot anxiously “What are you…interested in?”

“Is this what you sat here for almost 3 minutes and waited to talk about? Likes and hobbies?” Snickering, the jet black soon burst into a fit of laughter, scaring the nurse and causing her to sink back into the chair

“This isn’t kindergarten love; I know why you’re really here. So how about you drop the act and start asking the big boy questions you were going to get to probably fifteen minutes from now?”

“I-I see you aren’t one for...um...wasting time” Tara chuckled nervously, fixing herself back into an upright position “Okay um…the situation what happened in your room this morning…”

“Oh yes, that” Chuckling beneath her breath, Evelyn smirked “Beautiful wasn’t it? I wasn’t there for the final result, but I bet it was absolutely gorgeous”

“So, you were the one who did it?” Eyes widening, Tara clutched the board tighter to her chest “Wh-why would you…”

“Firstly, calm down. I’m not going to kill you” Pausing a moment to rethink she snickered “Well of course not unless you give me full reason to. Just like those two last night”

Raising a brow, Tara sat up confused “What do you mean?”

“Well, if your people would get their heads out of their asses and had quite the brain they proclaim they possess, they would’ve first analyzed how those two got into the room without any cameras holding any footage. If cameras were on, someone would’ve seen the ordeal and come in to restrain me wouldn’t they?”

“I…yes they would’ve” Tara clicked her pen, writing the point down on her clipboard

“And if they observed the bodies, which I assume they did, they would be able to tell how long they were frying for by looking at their skin and testing blood…if any was left”  
Frowning, Tara took a tablet from the pocket in her pants, and swiped through before landing on a few photos “These were photos taken from the scene…” Turning the screen, Evelyn took in the pictures before her before letting out another laugh, this time sounding like she couldn’t properly breathe, once again sending Tara pressed back into the chair

“I’m so sorry it’s just…it’s so fucking funny” Wiping a stray tear, she cleared her throat “Well by the state of those bodies, they’ve been burning for I say…6 to 8 hours at best” Sitting back, she smiled “Now out of all times at this hellhole, around what time would you say could contain that many hours where these bodies would go undetected on the camera systems?”

Finishing up the last point, Tara paused to think “Well the only time frame that could be possibly is when the cameras are switched off…”

“And by figuring that out, you could probably deduce that the time those two came into the room…”

“Was after hours…outside of their scheduled patrol and after cameras turned off”

“Finally! Someone smart who can actually understand a situation” Sitting up, Evelyn clapped excitedly with a grin on her face. Writing that down on the board, Tara then looked up to the girl

“But what were they doing? If you know that is”

“Well based on what I saw by the time I arrived, they were attempting to deflower her”

“Wait so…they tried to…rape her?”

“Ding-ding-ding” Standing up, Evelyn moved over towards a jar that was full of candy. Taking the lid off, she picked up a chocolate admiring it for a moment before beginning to take off the wrapping

“Wait…what do you mean ‘by the time you arrived’?”

Looking in her direction, the jet-black laughed. This time it was more subtle than it was menacing like the other two times “You mean you haven’t noticed? I would’ve thought that you’ve read my file”

“I did, but what does that have to do with this?”

“Maybe take another close look” Motioning over to the orange folder resting atop the counter, Evelyn dug through the jar taking out every chocolate that was similar to the one she was holding. Standing, Tara moved over towards the counter, picking up the folder and opening it beginning to read through

“Evelyn Grimhilde. Age 20. Cases: Double Murder, Self-Harm, Aggressive and Violent Behavioral Patterns, Mass Manslaughter”

“Keep going” Sticking her tongue out, the dark head focused while stacking the chocolate bricks on top of each other attempting to make a pyramid  
“Insomnia, Schizophrenia, Anxiety, Overcome Lung Cancer and…DID” When realization hit her, Tara looked over to her in shock, only to be further concerned to see that throughout the reading of her record, the girl had completed the making of a chocolate pyramid in a bowl, and looked very proud of the end result

“You have Dissociative Identity Disorder…so there are technically more of you?”

“Alters, yes. But I only have one” Popping a chocolate into her mouth, she smiled “You probably got a glance of her before I came out”

Tara thought back to the girl she witnessed earlier. Bright eyes, fascination looking through the pages of a magazine, legs kicking idly not a single care in the world. Now looking at Evelyn, none of that was there. Instead stood before her was a strong, Dominant female. Radiating murder yet an aura she couldn’t quite place her finger on, that oddly made her feel calm and protected

“Which one are you…? If that’s the appropriate way of asking?” 

Nodding, the female made her way back to her chair with the chocolate pyramid bowl, sitting down and crossing her legs “Yeah, that’s fine. I’m Evelyn, basically the one registered to be here”

“And the other one?” Walking over, Tara sat back down

“Well, the name she chose was Evie. So, Evie”

“Well, at least now I can differentiate”

“The more you know, the larger the survival rate” Holding out the bowl, Evelyn gave a small, lopsided smile. Smiling back, Tara leaned over and took one still in the wrapper, holding it in her fingers for a moment watching it

“It’s not poisoned” She spoke, cheek bulging with the multiple chocolates she tried to fit in her mouth at once

“I can see that” Tara chuckled, placing it inside of her breast pocket “I’ll eat it later when I’m on break”

Nodding, Evelyn eyed her before getting down in front of her, leaning close “You’re stronger than you look” She whispered “Much stronger than he is. Always know what is right for you, even if it means doing terrible amounts of wrong”

“All of those things on your record…you had good reason for it all didn’t you?”

“I did what was best for Evie” Pressing her lips together, Evelyn looked away “I’m not sorry for what I did…not one bit. But the only reason for that is because I know that if I didn’t do it, her and I would both be dead. I’m not a heartless monster like I’m painted out to be. I can lose my senses very easily, yes, but I promise you I am no monster” Reaching up to take her hands, Evelyn tried her best to stop her hands from shaking. In a time like this, shaky hands didn’t exactly carry out the seriousness of the situation  
“You believe me, don’t you?”

Looking over the girl, Tara could see the pain she was feeling, and the burden that she had to carry on her shoulders for the rest of her life. Smiling and squeezing her hands, earning a small intake of air from the jet-black who looked up quickly

“I do”

Smiling, Evelyn nodded slowly moving back, sitting in her chair, eyeing the card hooked onto her shirt. Gently bouncing her legs she bit her lip “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tara”


End file.
